Coming Home
by squarecreatures
Summary: Stefan has just saved Meredith from dying, Elena finds him in his room and they reunite
1. Chapter 1

Stefan was trying so hard to pry himself away from the situation he had regretted putting himself in. Meredith on the floor trembling from drastic blood loss, he somehow managed to find Elena's eyes and controlled himself, taking deep breaths as the blood left his eyes. Meredith was starting to come around but it was too much for him as his stumbled away searching for air that didn't make his skin burn from the urge to drink.

Elena could see how much effort it took for Stefan to control himself, she felt his pain and suddenly happiness, earlier that evening he had given her some hope for his humanity to return. Stating he wasn't in control, but surely this act of bravery, saving Meredith from dying with his blood meant he was back in control. She felt butterflies in her stomach as the gush of hope return to her body and tried to bring herself back to where she was, holding Meredith in her arms and pulling her phone out to ring Damon.

Later that night after cleaning up the blood from the bathroom floor, a memory too familiar and disturbing to her, Elena checked on Meredith who was sleeping soundly from a miraculous recovery in one of the guest rooms. Sighing in relief she entered the bathroom to wash her teeth, she lost herself in the mirror as she looked at her reflection. She started thinking about Stefan, hoping he hadn't relapsed after he left and what tonight meant, Elena suddenly felt sad. How had it had all come to this? That Stefan was suffering, that they were apart and she couldn't find a way to communicate with him.

She washed her face angrily and threw the towel on the ground while walking into her room. She switched on the light and jumped at the sight of him. Stefan had never left, why? She was suddenly nervous. "Stefan?" she whispered. He was standing with his head hanging down, looking at the floor, not moving except for the heaving painful breathing that seemed to shake at his core with every inhale. She looked down and saw that there was still blood on his hands, "oh god Stefan", and she rushed over to him to wipe the bloods off them quickly.

She knew that he had just frozen there after leaving Meredith almost an hour ago, completely stuck between ripper Stefan and humanity Stefan. She knew. He was still holding on. He was trying to come back, trying to control himself, for her. She looked up in his eyes when she finished cleaning the blood from his hands; they were still red and were not focusing on her. "Stefan...your ok Stefan, you're going to be ok", she slowly slipped her arms carefully around his neck, breathing slowing on his chest. He was still breathing frantically, "shh" Elena kept repeating, now slowly rubbing his shoulders. He still hadn't returned her hug, he was still standing, arms at his sides. Elena knew though, that this might have been the hardest part for him, being alone with all of this pent up blood frustration and he needed someone to be there to stop him, like Damon had explained to her that day.

She stayed there holding him for the next few minutes, rubbing his neck, "it's okay Stefan...its over", then after along moment, his arms slowly lifted around her back, still trying to calm himself, she was surprised, but didn't want to move. This was the closest she had been to Stefan in months and she didn't want to disturb this embrace.

She was calm, she felt safe in his arms, like she had forgotten what it had been like to be in them. His breathing slowed, and he held her tight, they stayed like that, glued together for at least an hour, but to Elena, it wasn't long enough. She could feel the intensity of his grasp around her back, she closed her eyes and settled herself on his chest, resting her eyes like she could finally relax after all of this time being apart from him. Like the past couple of months never happened and they were just together and alive.

Finally after a long time, his grip on her loosened, but his hands still lingered around the small of her back, as if they were going to drop. Elena felt uneasy, as though he was going to leave at any second in vamp speed and she would be left again like she had been so many times, wondering what this all had meant for them. She held her arms around his neck, after realising this and held them there as to make sure she went with him if he were to bolt off.

She carefully pulled away from his chest, and raised her head to him to meet his eyes. He was breathing slowing, his mouth slightly open, looking deep inside her chocolate eyes, but he looked distraught, scared, and it hurt her to see him this way. Broken between two places, not knowing which direction to take, tears filling his eyes and his gaze lingering on hers. She let out a soft breath before moving her hand to his jaw, she couldn't resist, and she had to know.

She brought her lips to his and brushed on them. But he only stood there; as she pulled back looking for a sign in his face to say that he wanted the same as well. His eyes were closed now, as though he didn't want her to see any emotion in him. She bit her lip in frustration before pulling his face to her lips again for another second, this time Stefan pulled away moving his face down away from hers, but letting out a tiny gasp that she barely heard. Once again, this time with both hands she kissed him and held him there feeling like this would be the last time. But then his hands tightened again and his lips pressed ever so slightly heavier on to hers. When they broke away this time Stefan's gaze was intense, like he had found something in that kiss that reminded him of something good.

She kissed him again and his hand moved through her hair as their lips locked in a passionate kiss. Elena moved her hand through his hair, their lips moving in unison now, slow and lazily. Stefan broke for a second to gasp for a breath, she was now tugging his shirt to bring his body closer as his lips met hers again, their kiss more intensified, his tongue swirling with hers, making her knees weak. They started to stumble as their bodies rubbed together automatically. Months of being apart all bundled up into this feverish moment and it was almost too much to take at once. Elena's hands moving all over Stefan's chest and Stefan stroking her collar bone and fisting her hair. She wanted more. It was as though Stefan was remembering everything about his love for her, she had broken that barrior he had put up and it all came gushing out at once.

He started kissing her cheeks and moved to her neck as she let out a soft moan, he lifted his head to hers and pressed his forehead against hers. His eyes closed, cupping her face as he caught his breath, "I'm so sorry Elena" he whispered.

"i know" she replied reaching for his hands and squeezing them against her face.

"Lena,...i love you...im sorry".

"I know" she replies softly, now both looking at each other. Tears welling up in her eyes, she let out a slow unsteady breath,

"just...please don't leave me again Stefan...please". He took a a moment to compose himself before releasing his words.

"Elena...not unless i die trying". He kissed her again, lifting her to him; her legs wound themselves around him.

They drop to her bed, bringing back a flood of memories form their past, he smiles in her neck as she moans from his touch. She removes his jacket and his shirt impatiently, he stops her, wanting to savour every moment of this. Holding her hands on top of her head as he stared at her, gazing into her eyes, like he had just let himself see her again, like the first time they made love. She was nervous, he was still looking at her while he moved his hand down her breast so softly, the intensity of his touch was making her so wet, she closed her eyes and he moved to her naval. Rediscovering her body slowly. He lifted her tank top over her head, slowly moving himself between her legs, and rubbed against her.

She could feel him through his jeans and he slowly removed her bra, kissing her slowly and sloppy focusing on the area between her breasts, still moving heavily on her threatening to make her fall apart even with their jeans still on. He lifted himself and started to remove her jeans, so slowly she couldn't bare it, he knelt on the floor to kiss her thighs, slowly moving down to her underwear and kissing in the middle. Biting the edges of it as he pulled them down, "Stefan" Elena gasped as he went down on her.

She had never forgotten how well he knew her body, it had been so long since his touch and she wasn't able to control her body under his. His tongue working her clit and pressing his face deep into her middle. His arms winding tight around her thighs ensured that the movement of her body would not disturb his technique; she came, clenching her body and moaning his name in ecstasy. He kissed his way up her body as she pulled his face to his, pressing his forehead against hers they both looked as he entered her, both moaning from the pleasure.

She was so tight, he remembered, and he felt so close already as she licked his neck, and bit his ear. "Elena.." he managed as she began to move her hips from under him. "i never forgot this" he said kissing her, "make me remember" she said in between kisses. She needed for him to show her how he used to love her, like she was the only one, like nothing could ever bring them apart, she had almost forgotten it and she hated it.

He started to move faster, her tightness making him moan with excitement. "oh my god Stefan" Elena cried signalling her second orgasm, "Stefan, i never forgot" she managed before screaming his name in ecstasy. Her walls clenching around him was all he could bare and he let himself go, digging himself even further into her. They moaned in each other's ears, coming together and panting heavily.

He stayed there after, still inside her as she stroked his back. He ran his fingers through her hair and turned his face into the crook of her neck so he could smell her and watch as his exhale made goose bumps appear on her body. Eventually they rolled over, still gazing, and stroking and remembering their bodies. Elena was tired but she didn't want to leave this moment. She didn't know how tomorrow would be, how they would continue after everything that has happened. She just knew she felt safe now, knowing they were together again. "I missed you" she says while stroking his cheek.

"I missed you every day Lena", tears filled up in her eyes and he held her closer, she knew now that all she needed was him. It scared her; she didn't want to admit that she needed someone so much, like it revealed a weakness in her.

She held her head next to his chest and began exploring it again, his body was different now, he was even more toned if that were possible and his skin soft and tanned. She kissed him slowly working her way to his neck and biting his chin. Stefan let out a moan as she worked her fingers down his body, she wanted more of him. "Someone's coming" Stefan whispered, looking concerned.

"Meredith must be up" as she raises her head to kiss him, smiling against his face.

"You're so beautiful" as he grabs her hips and kisses her chest.

"I better go see how she's doing", he nods and releases her gently. Watching her as she slips on her robe, knowing this, she does it slower and flicks her vision towards him for a split second before opening the door gently.

Elena walks down the stairs, hoping Meredith had not woken from the activities happening in Elena's room, she smiled at the thought of this. It was like old times, when Stefan would sneak to her room after saying their theatrical good bye's on the porch so Jennah would hear. And later would try and hush their love making without any success. Some of the attraction was to see who could make who fall first and it made it so much more of a challenge, especially for Stefan who loved when Elena lost herself when she was reaching her climax.

"hey are you ok?" as she saw Meredith in the kitchen sitting at the counter,

"hey…yeah…eh…im fine" holding her head in her hands,

"head ache" Elena asked.

"Head is killing me", Elena began to search for one of the extra strong aspirins in the medicine cabinet. She handed Meredith two and a glass of water,

"one of the side effects of vampire blood",

"I always give it to my patients, but I've never had to take it myself", Meredith says smiling, Elena rubbed her shoulder

"are you going to be ok?" she nodded smiling at Elena

"thanks so much, I just hope we can help Rick", Elena sighed,

"me too". They both looked at each other and remembered what had happened earlier that night in full,

"can I get you anything Meredith, tea, sandwich?",

"no, no Elena, I think I might just watch tv or something….get my mind off it, go back to bed" Elena nodded. Secretly hoping she would say that, so she could go back to Stefan.

"are you sure?" Elena asked to make sure, Meredith smiled and hugged Elena,

"go back to your man" she said while smiling, "I'll be fine". Elena smiled as she pulled away and slightly mortified at the thought of what Meredith might have heard.

She skipped up the stairs and returned to Stefan who was lying on his front resting on her pillow. She moved over to him stoking his back, and rubbing the back of his neck. "Hey" as he's moving to his side and rubbing her leg. "Hi" she whispers, removing her robe and climbing under the covers. He pulled her next to him, looking at her face and smiling back at her in happiness. Everything seemed so easy, it was like a magnet was pulling them together, they knew how to move around each other and show effection, and it was just easy. Stefan knew that trying to keep his feeling from her was not possible, he wasn't able to be apart from her, and if she still wanted him back, he would spend the entirety of his supernatural life making it up to her and loving her in every way possible.

"Meredith ok?", "she will be….thanks to you". Stefan took Elena's hand and kissed it, "no,.. thanks to you Lena". She moved closer to him, suddenly her heart racing, "what's wrong?" he asks, she knew he would hear it, he knows her too well. "How are we going to do this…?" she asks, her voice breaking slightly, he paused for a moment,

"We'll work on it" kissing her forehead,

"Every day", kissing her cheek,

"Until", moving to her neck,

"Were ok", leaving butterfly kisses on her collar bone. "mmmm" she moans, he turns to look at her in the eyes, "were a working progress" .


	2. Chapter 2

Elena woke up to the sound of buzzing on her bed side table, she was confused and disoriented but felt like she had gotten the best nights sleep in weeks, her muscles felt rested but sore as though she had just ran a marathon. But she felt that the tension her body usually felt in the mornings when she woke was lifted, then her heart was in her mouth and she jumped as a flash of last night reminded her of why she was feeling this way. She hoped last night wasn't some wonderful dream where Stefan had returned to her and made love to her. Was this feeling fake? Was the depression about to sink back in and make her feel ill? Suddenly she felt an arm wrap around her and pull her.

"hey, are you gona get that?" Stefan nuzzled his face into the back of her neck and kissed her. She had completely forgotten what had woken her, but suddenly she didn't care, he was still there, last night had definitely happened and she couldn't get over how she felt. Overly happy, relaxed and for once knowing exactly where she was. She turned to him and pulled the covers over them, their noses touched and he opened his eyes to find her cheek. They smiled at each other, when the gaze became too much, Stefan held her closer and tickled her. "Stop it ,ahhh" he rolled on top of her and he ran his fingers down her body. It was so different, but in the best way possible, they were both so grateful that this had happened to them, they had found each other again. She stroked her leg along his calf and he rested his head on the pillow, his body still on top of her, careful not to place all his weight on hers so she could breath. She ran her fingers through his hair massaging him, gently. "that feels so good" he began moving on top of her, she could feel him get hard moving against her. The phone started buzzing again and he stopped, Elena let out a sigh, "I think the whole world needs to know if Elena is still alive" as he turned his head to kiss her cheek. "I don't care" she replied but he moved his arm to find the phone on her table and looked at it, seeing Damon's name on the screen, he looked at her with a weird expression that she could not make out. He rolled off her handing her the phone as she answered it.

"yes?"

"oh, queen Elena is still alive, where the hell have you been, I've been Alaric sitting all morning, some people need to eat" She looked over at Stefan who was putting on his trousers and looking for his shirt, a little to frantically for her liking.

"sorry, ehh hi didn't realise the time Damon, how is he doing?"

"well, he just tried to kill his girlfriend, but we all try at some stage don't we Ricky poo" she could hear a muffled sound in the background that sounded like a very brisk _shut the hell up. _Elena smiled and realised Stefan was leaving the room, "Ill call you back"

"Stefan?" she called after him trying to put her robe on as quickly as possible. "Stefan what's wrong, stop!" he stopped at the door as she made her way down the stairs. "What's wrong Stefan" her voice was uneven and suddenly she was scared. She didn't know if it was about Damon, or last night or the blood. She was so confused. Just a few seconds ago they were getting ready to make love and now he was leaving so fast she could barely catch him. "Hey" she took his hand and turned him around, he looked frightened, confused. "Stefan tell me"

"I just, I don't know", "please Stefan tell me" she wound her fingers around his and looked him in the eyes.

"Elena, I..I cant", "Stefan, please don't leave, talk to me"

"Did you sleep with him?" he blurted out, he hated himself for being so blunt with her. How could he expect her to answer him after everything he had done to her, she didn't owe him anything, he was surprised she was still offering her love to him. But now she knew. She knew there was so much more to talk about, the kiss that had hurt him so badly, the relationship she had with Damon was now different and Stefan had obviously realised this when he saw his name on her phone.

"NO! Stefan, come back and we can talk",, he looked relieved but still disoriented, she tried to drag him back inside but he shook his head "I..I just need to clear my head ok" he began to walk, "Stefan" but he kept walking away not looking back. Elena's heart dropped. Elena couldn't lie to Stefan, the kiss had happened, she had feelings for Damon. How could she possibly tell him this under these circumstances, he was clearly unstable, last night had proved that he was in control to a certain extent, but this might push him over the edge. She knew she loved him and only him, but admitting she had some attraction to Damon was something she did not want to think about, but she couldn't lie to him. He had just opened up to her and lying would only make things worse.

Meredith was coming down the stairs, her eyes still squinting from waking up. "Elena? Are you ok?" Elena nodded "yeah I'm fine, sorry, I just" Meredith came down and closed the front door, sensing that Elena wasn't ready to do it herself. "Hey. its going to be okay Elena" she hugged her and they made their way into the kitchen to make coffee, Meredith knowing that Elena probably didn't want to talk about Stefan. She changed the subject "Jesus I need caffeine now" Elena smiled. How had she gotten so close to this woman so quickly?

Elena tried to keep her mind off what had happened, tapping her pen on her journal and watching outside to see Stefan's Porsche roll up and glancing at her phone for a text from him. She couldn't write, she was almost embarrassed to tell her journal the new twist in her life. Instead she started to wash up, it was therapeutic, Stefan and her used to enjoy doing the dishes together, she would splash him and then there would be a tug of war over the hand towel as they flirted and bantered over Stefan's delicious dinner and Elena's lack of culinary skills. She sighed, dropping the plate back in sink and a memory returned, him stoking her cheek last night. His body re exploring hers. She couldn't take it anymore; she wiped her hands and made her way to her room to get changed.

"ah aren't we a good house wife" the voice startled her, she knew who it was. Damon was leaning against the counter blinking his eyes at her flirtatiously. "What do you want" she said bluntly, looking in the droor for another towel. "Well, you didn't ring me back after you hung up on me so rudely earlier" he pouted his face to give a comical effect, but this didn't entertain Elena. "I thought maybe vampire Barbie had compelled you to ignore me" he made his way around to her and smiled, a little too closely for her comfort. "No...I was with Stefan" she started putting the cutlery away. "Uh what is he up to now, did he say anything to you" Elena raised her eyebrows, not knowing how to put this. She knew Damon wasn't expecting Stefan to have found his humanity, for them to be together again. "Actually...he told me he loved me". Damon's expression changed, one that looked as though his heart had just shattered, like all the hope for their relationship was doomed. Elena felt guilty, she didn't want to hurt Damon, she knew there was some good in him, she wished that there was someone to make him better, someone he loved enough to be good for. Because he was good around her, and she depended on him so much these past few months. He shifted so he was towering in front of her, leaving no escape. She looked down, and he pulled her face to his gently to look in her eyes. "You know that I love you too", Elena looked away "Damon..I" "Elena, you kissed me back that night and I know you have feelings for me, I can't let this moment pass without letting you know.." she let him pull her face to his, he kissed her. She wanted to know herself, she could never return to Stefan without knowing. He pressed his lips tighter against hers, she made no effort to pull away but no efforts to kiss back either. He ran his fingers through her hair and desperately tried to make her respond to his kiss, pushing her to the counter and running his hand down her arm searching for her hand. Elena pulled away suddenly. A rush of dizziness falling over her, this was wrong, it was wrong then and it was wrong now. And she hated herself for letting it go on for this long. Maybe it was Stefan's long absence, his harsh words, or his inability to love her over the past few months that had brought on these feelings for Damon that confused her. But now all she wanted to do was to tell Stefan that it will always be him, because when she kissed Damon all she was thinking about was him. Damon was just a friend to her, and anything more would never match the love she has for Stefan.

Damon stepped back, and he knew, her eyes were filled with tears and her hand was coving her mouth, like she had just realised that this was never going to happen. He was hurt, but also glad, that he knew where he stood with her, he loved her, but he could never make her love him. Maybe it was easier this way, now he wouldn't have to keep pretending like he cared about everything for her.

"I'm sorry Damon, I...I can't" "I know" he replied trying to shut out the pain and tears he could feel gushing inside of him. "I never wanted to hurt you Damon" she tried. "Elena...I just want you to be happy" she reached for his hand and looked at him. Why couldn't people see this side of him, why couldn't Damon let people in like he had let her in. "I'm so sorry" he lifted her hand and kissed it. "You don't need to be sorry, the better man won Elena" she shook her head in disagreement. "Don't start that Damon" he sighed as he made his way out of the house. "For what it's worth...I'm glad its him and not some shmuck from the grill" he smiled sadly and made his way out the door.

Elena fell to the floor, putting her face in her hands. She couldn't believe that just happened that it happened again. In a cruel world where Stefan had never existed maybe Damon and her could have been in love, maybe it would have been good for them. But she found it hard to even imagine what life would be like without Stefan. He was the love of her life and when it's real you can't walk away. She picked herself up off the floor and walked to her room to dress herself and mentally prepare to meet Stefan.

"Hello?" Elena made her way into the boarding house. "Stefan?" she was so nervous her hands were shaking. _Come on Elena_. She repeated in her head. Elena climbed the stairs and walked to Stefan's room, the smell was so familiar, the smell of Stefan after he had just had a shower. She missed this smell, she kind of hoped he was in the shower so it would give her more time to think about what she was going to say to him. She still didn't really know. She knocked on the door and let herself in. "hi" he was sitting on the bed, sweat pants and no top, she examined his body for a second losing her concentration. "hey" she smiled timidly. He put down his journal and fiddled with the pen in his hands, "you're writing again" "yeah, I'm trying to, writers block at the moment", he smiled but looked worried at the same time, his eyes looking in every direction except towards her. "im sorry for running off on you this morning"

"Stefan..."

"No it's no excuse, because everything I said last night, it was true Elena" she nodded, waiting for him to continue. "I'm just...It's just" he stood up keeping his eyes on the far wall and his hands in his pockets. "I'm finding it hard to deal with everything that's happened while I was...well ehh..gone". He looked so sad, Elena hated this, and she didn't want him to be suffering alone, ever. "it's all my fault" he turned around and punched the wall. "Hey Stefan" Elena walked to him and touched his back. "I'm still here. I love you".

He gathered himself and turned to her, now he was looking at her, she was intimidated, she knew he had to hear this, but she didn't know if he was ready. "Do you love him?".

"Stefan, there was allot of things I was unsure about, you convinced me for a while that you were never coming back, that you didn't love me, that I was pathetic for having hope for us" he flinched at this. "I don't deserve you"

"Stefan" she cut him off. "Stefan, you have to understand that we both wanted to get you back, and we got closer, yes there was a time when I wasn't sure whether my feelings for Damon were real or just a void to fill because I missed you so much" he turned his head to look away. She grabbed him and pulled his face to hers, "Stefan you have to trust me, I love you, I've always loved you, I never stopped. No one had ever touched me, looked at me , made love to me or made me feel the way you have, I don't love him Stefan, I don't need him, I don't want him". He paused for a moment and then hugged her tightly and cried on her shoulder. She had never really heard him cry before, he had never let her see it and she felt closer to him than ever. His body was trembling, she could feel his hurt, she was so glad she could be there for him still. That he hadn't shut her out from his feelings. He started to settle down, he was still shaking. Probably from not eating all day and the worry that was probably plaguing his mind all day. She brought him to his bed and he lay on her chest.

A few hours passed, Elena convinced Stefan to feed. He was still a bit distant from her, it was not like this morning when everything was so easy. He seemed awkward around her, like he was still unsure. Elena waited in his room for what seemed like forever, she pulled out Wuthering heights and started to flick though it. When he came back, he startled her, it was not like him, he would usually move very gently around her, unless something was bothering him which was very clear that it still was. He barely even looked at her "I'm just gona have a shower" she was disappointed, she thought he could get over the Damon kiss, but it had obviously effected him more than she realized.

She sat and thought for a moment, no way in hell was she gona let it go on like this for the next couple of days. She should be the one who is upset at him for leaving her, for biting her, she knew she could never be angry at him for these things because it wasn't him, but she was pissed that they were back together and he was brooding about a kiss that meant nothing to her.

She started to undress herself and walked into the bathroom. She stood there for a second, she wasn't sure if he heard her or not. He looked so perfect, leaning an arm on the wall and his hand covering his eyes from the water falling on him. She stepped in and wrapped her hands around him; he found one of her hands and laced it through his. She kissed his back and turned him slightly to get some of the water. He turned to face her, moving her hair so it wasn't falling on to her face. He rested his head on her shoulder, "I'm sorry I can't get it out of my mind, I feel pathetic", "Stefan, nothing happened" she whispered into his ear and biting on it. "Elena" he tried, as she slipped her hands below his waste and it made him shudder. "Are you thinking about us now?" she licked his chest tasting some of the shampoo that was still lathered on him. "God no" he brought his lips to hers and kissed her with fury and fire, it was animalistic. He pinned her against the wall of the shower and entered her. She was so glad this was happening, if anything was going to make him sure that it meant nothing this was it. "Elena" he gasped, "Stefan", "uh say it again", "Stefan, Stefan Stefan, Stefan!" as she started to come losing all her inhibitions, he came too with her looking at him the entire time. It all happened so quickly, she wasn't used to this, Stefan loved to tease her and seduce her for a long time when they made love, but this was for him. And that was okay. She knew he wasn't finished with her anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

**Let me know what you guys think of this chapter, i wanted to convey how happy they are before i start the new chapter that may cause some conflict between my beloved Stelena. Reviews and constructive criticism always welcome and encouraging as i'm new to this. Enjoy**

Elena tugged on some of the wandering blades of high grass that covered the dusty path, she examined it and tickled Stefan's face as he held her closer, his arm wrapped around her neck and she giggled softly against his cheek. She wrapped her arms around his waist and they continued walking awkwardly swaying together along the winding path neither wanting to let go of each other. He kicked some of the scattered rocks and smushed his face into her hair smelling the wonderful coconut essence that he was now familiar with and he closed his eyes remembering the pleasure of her scent.

The sun was getting lower now, it was in their line of vision and they were squinting to see their way. Elena slipped one hand in the back of Stefan's jeans pocket and grabbed the other free hand slung around her neck. They did this allot lately, they would walk together and talk for hours, Stefan took her to places he had gone when things had gotten too much for him in the house, when he needed to get his mind off the blood and when he thought about her and it would tear him apart. It was beautifully secluded, they tried to make it there for sunset, their bodies seemed to slow them down as they both reached to kiss, hold and play.

The happiness between them was finally beginning to settle, nothing had happened for a few days and they had both had been keeping things quiet for the moment in consideration of Damon's feelings, and Bonnie's recent bereavement. They were fully aware that all of these tragic things had been happening, but they couldn't help but be so happy together and it made them feel guilty. So they took time out for them, to relax and enjoy each other again, remember each other and catch up on what seemed like an eternity apart. Elena still hadn't told any of the girls that she was seeing Stefan again, although she thought Caroline might have suspected something; Elena knew she would pay for not telling her at some stage.

For the moment she wanted their relationship to settle again, it was like for a while they were in a thunder cloud lost behind terror and unimaginable pain, and somehow it calmed and steered itself back to their unbreakable bond and unspoken understanding, their love managed to find the surface and keep marching on, neither of them could explain how it had happened. They both tried so hard to move on and forget, the sensible part of their minds telling them they were better off apart, but their hearts telling them to hold on and return to each other. Their love still intact somehow, although now the memories would always remind them of a time when they were apart and this made their bond so much stronger than they could have ever imagined.

On reaching their place, their own secluded area of the forest next to a small river, they sat on the soft mossy grass, the sun was still setting and the wind was whistling near the tree's, they were protected by long thick overgrown grass, like a wall shielding them from view of the world. There were bee's and bluebottles humming around them, basking in the warm breeze. The river was calm and it connected to a small waterfall a few feet down. Elena hoped Stefan was feeling how she was, warm, safe and enjoying the tranquillity of nature wrapped around the person who she loved the most. They lay looking up the sky, searching for clouds the resembled anything, it was bizarre. Mystic falls never had such a sweeter spring and they were able to enjoy it together.

Elena turned her head onto Stefan's chest and watched as he caressed her hand. He was starting to doze off, the sun was setting now and it began to feel colder.

"Do we have to leave? This is so perfect" Stefan stroked her face, "we could stay but I can see that your cold babe" She loved when he called her that, and it made her feel that their own normality was almost completely restored, she shuffled on top of him playfully , "hmm I love when u call me that, makes me feel like we're..iduno married or something" he smiled at her. "Babe" he repeated and she leaned in to kiss him. Her lips softly brushed against his, and when she stopped she just smiled with her eyes still closed, savouring the moment. He started to rub her shoulders, it was getting darker. "Come on, I don't want you to get eaten by a bear" he smirked raising up, keeping her lips close to him as he sat up, lifting her on top of him, as she grinned. "Okay but you owe me".

"Oh" he raised his eyebrows and lifted her by the legs and started walking , carrying her so that she was hanging over his shoulder "ahh Stefan stop" she was in a fit of laughter, he let her slide down his body until their faces met. "I am eternally in your debt miss Gilbert" and he pressed his lips together to stop the laughter from escaping, his expression was coy and beautifully effortless, it drove Elena crazy. Elena loved that Stefan was starting to feel comfortable with her again, not afraid to be himself, not holding anything back from her and playfully loving her through everything that they did, she couldn't understand how everything he did made her so happy and she was constantly thinking when she could find a suitable place to do everything to him and more. They made their way home, still clinging on to each other and messing.

* * *

><p>Stefan opened the car door for Elena when they arrived at her house, with Alaric staying in the loft it was like an unspoken rule that they would stay at hers. Mostly to avoid Damon, and mostly so they could be completely alone together, and enjoy their late mornings wake ups and their late night discussions, among other things.<p>

"So what had you planned for me tonight?" Stefan said in a devilish voice, grabbing her waist and walking behind her. "Oh I have many things planned for you Mr Salvatore".

She tried to put the key in the door but it was getting difficult as Stefan was moving her hair so he could kiss the back of her neck. As soon as she managed to turn the lock she turned to meet his lips in a passionate kiss. They stumbled in the hallway, "kitchen" she whispered as he lifted her and slid his hands under her shirt, making their way through the living room; he stopped kissing her and slowly put her down. "What's wrong" as she turned to see three very startled and embarrassed faces looking at them.

Alaric, Caroline and Bonnie were standing in the kitchen. Elena was shocked, "why..w...w..how did you guys get in?" she fixed herself as she said this stepping quickly out of her compromised position. Caroline was holding back the laughter; Bonnie and Alaric just looked confused shuffling around the kitchen to look busy. They didn't know Stefan and Elena were on talking terms let alone expecting Elena to barge in with Stefan wrapped around her even if they were.

"Sorry Elena, your phone kept going to voicemail and Alaric had a key" Elena suddenly realised she had been out of the house all day with Stefan and where they were didn't exactly offer much reception and even if it had she probably wouldn't have answered.

"Oh ehm" , she turned to Stefan, "maybe I'll see you later" she gave him a sorry look, Stefan nodded with an understanding smile and rubbed her shoulders to re assure her. "I'll call you later". It was kind of awkward, she could feel the rest of them staring at her, and she walked him to the door, kissing him sweetly not wanting to watch him go.

"Wait Stefan" Alaric walked up to him, "do you know where Damon is? It's kind of urgent" Stefan nodded " he said he was going to the old witch house today, I'll bring you" Alaric nodded and turned to look at Elena, looking awkwardly at her, "Cya" she smiled and closed the door after them. She prepared herself for the conversation with the girls before she re entered the room.

"Oh my god Elena" Caroline bursted out, "when were you going to share this?" Elena was smiling embarrassingly.

"Ehh sorry Car, I just, I don't know it kind of took me by surprise too" she looked at Bonnie, she was pressing her lips together. Elena couldn't make out whether she was happy or disappointed. But she made her way over to Elena and hugged her "is this ok?" Elena asked, hoping Bonnie was okay with the whole vampire thing.

With her mom leaving her again she hadn't really gotten a chance to talk to her about it. "Elena, I know you never stopped loving him, this was going to happen eventually" she paused "just be careful" in a cautious tone. Elena was overjoyed that the girls were ok with this, she knew Caroline would be, her and Stefan had been close once and she knew Stefan well, and in probably many ways wished he would return to his old self for her sake too. Although she could tell Bonnie's tone was worried and slightly uneasy, but she appreciated the gesture. Stefan had done so much wrong and she didn't want to have to justify him to them, she didn't want to have to convince her own friends that Stefan was good and she needed him.

"So I presume you guys are having terrific make up sex" Caroline loved getting right to the point, Elena hated talking about her sex life, especially when Caroline made it sound like such a dirty deed. It wasn't for Elena; for her it was the way that made her feel closest to him. And she couldn't get enough of it. "Caroline" Bonnie interrupted, she was always good at intervening when she knew Elena didn't want to answer some of Caroline's personal questions, "I'm sorry but vamp sex is hot", Caroline defended herself. Elena tried to change the subject. "Why are you guys here?"

"Damon wanted us to find you, he's found something that could kill the originals" Elena was shocked at this and suddenly felt uneasy. She had been spending so much time with Stefan; it wasn't fair that everyone else was out risking their lives looking for a way to save her. "Guys...I'm sorry I haven't been around the past few days...I've been...selfish". Caroline looked at her and smiled, "Elena its fine, we just need to kick some Originals ass" Elena smiled and went to find her coat so they could go to meet Damon.

* * *

><p>The girls walked into the boarding house and into the parlour where Alaric, Damon, Matt and Stefan were. Stefan was leaning against on old wooden side board swirling his glass of whiskey. He looked worried, she met his eyes and they locked into a fixed gaze, she suddenly forgot where she was lost in his eyes, he sent her a crooked smile before turning his attention to Damon who had started talking.<p>

Caroline had obviously noticed their intense stare and she grabbed Elena's arm in assurance that she was so glad they were together again. Elena looked at her shoes and tried to concentrate on what Damon was explaining, as he demonstrated on how to stake an original. Stefan stepped in for some of the drills, she couldn't stop noticing the way he moved, so easily and without a notion of how he carried himself, and his stride gave away so much about him. He was so gentle and careful, everything he did or touched, he seemed more concerned about disturbing everything around him, and moved swiftly around every attempt to look smug in his cat like reactions against Damon, attempting a little too well to stake him.

After Damon was done using Stefan for his vampire stake workshop he called up Caroline. Stefan put his arms around his back, and although he was closer to where he was originally standing, he discretely pretended to make himself another drink and walked over to Elena's side. She tried to hide the smile; he placed his hand on her back and leant ever so slightly against her. The feeling of him against her made her shudder. How could someone make her feel like this she wondered as she let her fingers wander slowly to graze his leg in response to his touch. "Can I come over tonight?" he whispered in her ear, his cold breath making her skin shiver. She turned to look into his eyes raising her eye brows and gave him a smoulderingly sexy expression that made him look away blushing. He caressed her back slightly before moving back to continue the discussion with Damon. Elena couldn't stop smiling.

**So it was cut a bit short, new chapter up soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I had a bit of trouble with this chapter, probably because of the wait for the next episode. Thanks so much for all the encouraging reviews, I probably wouldn't have continued with this story otherwise. So keep em coming!**

Elena scribbled in her journal, suddenly her writers block had lifted and she had so much to say and express, it all poured out on the pages so quickly. These last few months had seemed like they were easier to put into words now, like it had all registered in her head, she had come to terms with everything she hadn't dealt with. Putting it on paper felt like the final debate for most things that still seemed unsure to her when they were floating around in her mind.

She glanced up every once in a while to look at the open window, waiting for Stefan's arrival. He had been staying with her ever since they reunited. Although it was difficult for them both to deal with feelings of hurt, loss and pain of the past few months apart, the time they had spent together the past few days had healed some of the tender wounds and made everything easier to accept. They spent the time wisely re exploring each other and speaking about nights they had cried from the hurt and the fact that they were together again. Like earlier on that day, enjoying the simple moments together alone and re connecting was all they needed to get back to normality.

Elena vented about the frustration of never getting enough of Stefan, she was constantly missing him and thinking about him, she didn't know if it was healthy, she felt like mad woman, she laughed trying to shake the unimaginable dilemma from her mind.

As for Stefan, he tried very hard to get himself back to normality after all of the pent up anger and repressed feelings. He even managed to make Elena breakfast in bed, their relationship still wasn't perfect; Stefan still had a long road to recovery. His ordeal with Klaus had left a permanent mark on his existence, one that he would never forget, and things were tough for him at times. Elena tried her best to make Stefan talk and reveal his feelings although she was weary not to mention some area's that clearly made him uncomfortable. She tried to ensure that he wasn't suffering alone with anything and that he could come to her for anything as he was so often for her. She didn't know though that really, the little things like walking with her , those small affectionate moments with her, even just a peck on the cheek brought him home to his reality, humanity and most importantly his beautiful Elena.

And she was getting to know his mannerisms with each day, she studied him and discovered when he was feeling depressed, when his shoulders hunched and his face worried and unreachable. She knew when he felt guilt, he was fidgety and restless, and the past few days she learned that she needed to be the strong one in the relationship for the time being.

Elena could hear a very faint knock on her window; Stefan made his way through slowly. It was so like him to knock, he was always a gentleman. He closed the window behind him gently, making sure none of the curtains were caught in the process. Everything he did was so thoughtful and gentle, like he couldn't stand that anything be disturbed by him; probably a consequence of guilt, but another adorable trait Elena respected and loved about him. It made Elena's heart ache though; so much goodness in Stefan that sometimes destroyed this man she loved so much. On the other hand she wished he would get to her side faster. She placed her journal on her lap and sat up stretching her hand out for him to come to her.

He stood for a second and smiled at her. She looked so beautiful in her black laced pyjama top, as she tilted her head impatiently and smirked at him to come and greet her. Without any hesitation Stefan skipped over to the side of the bed and slowly leaned in to kiss her, taking her extended hand to his and winding her fingers into both his hands. It was a long kiss, one they usually shared when they had been apart for more than 2hours and it always left Elena wanting more, she smiled when he pulled away, leaning in further not wanting to part, laughing in his mouth. "Hi", "hey" as he returned her loving gaze, and pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "You know you don't have to ask my permission to come over", he seemed nervous and looked down; she pressed her lips together smiling with pleasure from his reaction. "Well I don't want to be a bother sweetheart" he kissed her forehead and moved off the bed, "you know I cleared out a droor for you for a reason" she replied knowing that it was more Stefan's manners than his uncertainty about his place in her room.

He removed his jacket and entered the bathroom to wash his teeth. Elena took out her journal to finish what she had been writing, jotting quickly as she realised she had so much more to put down and so many lingering thoughts to decipher. She could hear Stefan's phone ringing in his jacket, and he came out to answer it, wearing only his boxers. Suddenly Elena didn't care about what she had been trying to put on paper. Her eyes lingered on his body as he paced slowly around the room casually, unknowingly teasing Elena with his effortless beauty and it distracted her so. His body was so perfectly toned; every movement he made revealed another chiselled feature on his torso, his boxers tight enough to reveal that every other part of his body was just as gifted as the others that were visible.

"Damon...yeah? Okay that's good news" he was serious in thought, his furrowed brow only made him sexier in his quiet demeanour, as Elena watched him turn off the light in the bathroom and walk over to his side of the bed. She placed her journal on the bed side table and turned off her light as he sat on the edge of the bed removing his socks. Nothing gave Elena greater pleasure than seeing him half naked and comfortable in her room (their room).

"Okay well we can organise that", he continued his conversation, she knelt over to him and began massaging his back, and burying her face in his hair. Stefan was surprised to feel her there, but her touch made his body relax, he didn't even know his body was so tense before she started working on his shoulders; he let out a sigh of relief. "Yeah I'm still here" the conversation was obviously important but Elena didn't care. She wanted him all to herself. Nipping at his shoulders and licking slowly up behind his ears in an obvious attempt to distract him.

She moved her hands lower down his back and started rubbing where she knew he enjoyed, he raised his head to the ceiling in pleasure and she hung her head over his shoulder and moaned impatiently kissing his chest, his hand reached over to her hair and he stoked the back of her neck encouraging her to continue. "Damon, can we talk about this tomorrow" when he finally hung up, he turned to her and kissed her. "Finally" she rolled her eyes, he laughed at her "this is business honey" as he let one of the straps on her top fall slowly and he kissed her shoulder rubbing it with his thumb.

"I hate business" she tried as he moved to lick her collar bone. Kissing her neck with an open mouth, he grazed her nipple over her top and she raised her arms to let him remove it, as he positioned himself tightly over her. Stefan held her face to his, both their breathing had already increased so quickly and they stared for a long moment, Stefan's eye's were dark with passion and love directed only for her, _how can this man love me so much _Elena wondered, before he moved to explore her again.

It had been like this now, their love making had become intense and slow, they needed to find every inch of each other and memorise. They would touch and experiment for hours before they made love. They needed to remember and re assure they were together after their time apart.

He was at her rib cage now, nipping her skin and sucking the sensitive areas, Elena watched him, her legs straddling him. She rolled him over and began to explore his body, she left butterfly kisses on his chest, and stroked her hands over his abs, moving her body over him, sucking his neck and biting his jaw line, she was rubbing against his boxers and she could feel how big he was slowly moving against her underwear. The thought of Elena teasing him and taking such confident control over him sent Stefan over the edge, and any sign he revealed of any enjoyment only encouraged Elena to continue, making it harder to control himself under her beautifully seductive body.

He sat up moving her legs further apart and kissed her slowly, directing her up and down his erect penis. It was hitting off her clit and making her shudder from the movement, he fisted her hair in response. He moved his head to her breasts, as though he was trying to stop himself from getting carried away.

Elena pushed him back down in anguish and teased her lips near his and bit down on his lower lip, he smirked at this fantastically sexy gesture and slipped her underwear down slowly rolling her over so he could throw them off. He knelt up and looked at her naked body on the bed, they gazed at each other breathing heavily over the intensity of the situation making it harder to resist.

Elena could see his perfect body and Stefan ready to make love to her, she sat up and slowly ran her hands up his legs, breathing on his stomach with an open mouth, moving her hands slowly under his shorts stroking him, making him moan in pleasure. Stefan wondered how this young beautiful woman knew everything to make him want her so badly, everything she did surprised him in a tender and sexy way, it made him so hard to watch how confident and seductive she was around him.

"God Elena" She pulled down his boxers and continued down eagerly to please him, she kissed his lower naval and began to move down but he stopped her. He never let her go down on him unless she insisted, he always got more pleasure out of making her fall apart, and somehow he always convinced her to allow him to have his way instead. She let out a moan of disappointment but before she could protest then he was on top of her roughly and growling in her ear. "sweatheart, please I HAVE to watch you come" Elena relished in these words, anticipating what he had planned for her, it made her stomach flip.

He held his head over hers for a few seconds before slowly moving to her shoulder and leaving a small kiss there, and just as slowly he moved his hands between her thighs carefully pushing himself into her, soothing her with kisses on her neck as he pushed deeper, knowing this was the most delicate part of the process. "Is that ok honey?" she nodded, closing her eyes at the intense pleasure of his size. She tugged on him tighter at every thrust. "uh huh" she nodded again once Stefan started a slow rhythm in hopes he would take it a bit faster and push his whole length in. He met her face hovering over her lips with his breathing heavily on her at every movement inside her. Elena reached to kiss him begging him for more, swirling her tongue in his mouth, she started to move her hips to suggest a faster pace and he responded letting out a small cry of pleasure from her encouragement.

Stefan wouldn't quicken though, and this was new for her, instead he grazed off the spot he knew so well and teased it every few moments simultaneously lightly rubbing her clit, making Elena moan incomprehensible words as he watched her struggle to hang on, digging her nails into his back. "Stefan I can't" she finally managed, completely out of breath, and trembling from this wonderful technique that made her suffer in pleasure. He grabbed the headboard desperately trying to control his own sanity, letting out a painfully sexy growly beside her ear.

She threw both hands around his head and held on as he began to move faster holding her tight and starting to pound her area again making her turn her head and let out a soft cry. "yes, yes" Stefan raised his head now to watch her come, he wanted to make it last as long as possible. "Stefan please. You. Too" she managed between strokes, he shook his head signalling that he wanted to keep going longer, he slowed slightly but positioned himself to move deeper as he spread her legs further apart and started again and he let out a growl feeling like he was coming already. Elena screamed and threw her hands above her head as she was climaxing uncontrollably under Stefan,

"Now Stefan" she demanded, with every last ounce of her grip of control under him.

Stefan grabbed her hands in response letting himself go, "Elena stop" his eyes filled with blood and he grazed his teeth over her neck, trying to control himself with both the ecstasy of her beautiful body, her heart pounding at a rapid pace and her response to himself inside her.

Elena didn't realise, she was lost in the moment, breathing heavily trying to return to where she was as Stefan was finishing, making her climax with an unbearable pleasure as a result. Finally he collapsed on top of her, managing to succumb to the intense pleasure of his orgasm mixed with his blood lust. "Elena, I'm sorry. That was so intense...I didn't mean to.." he was still out of breath, searching for something to hold him up.

"What Stefan? That was amazing" "Elena I was so close to biting you, when I was" "Shhh, it's ok, it will happen Stefan, but I trust you". He shook his head, planting it in the nook of her neck, wishing the blood would leave his eyes. "How do I deserve you?" he whispered after a moment and kissed her neck. She knew there was nothing else she could say to him to console him, they both needed to accept what this was, a dangerous situation. "I'm still sorry Lena, I never want to hurt you," as he stoked her face sweetly,

"Stefan, you don't need to apologise, it used to happen before Klaus as well, and you never hurt me, but..." she paused looking timid "I want to try it someday". Stefan was shocked, "What..? No Lena" "Stefan, I want you to be able to give yourself fully to me, and I know we never fully discussed this, but I want you try drinking my blood during sex someday." She was stroking his back and moving again under him, wanting a response Stefan was not ready for.

Stefan was lost for words he knew why she wanted to do this, she was afraid that he wasn't able to enjoy making love to her fully because of his blood lust, but it was the complete opposite, it aroused him to a certain extent, but loving her was more powerful than his urge for blood and that was the only thing that stopped him from getting so close to her and not biting.

He needed to respond quickly before this thought was etched in her mind "Lena, loving you is all I need, I don't need your blood, you complete me just the way you are, there is nothing that would make our love making better, because I've never felt like this with anyone else" He stared at her with pleading eyes, while stroking her face. Elena took this in and hugged him tightly, she would bring this up again but not for now, it was too soon for him and for her too.

Stefan rolled off her and pulled the covers over both of them as he positioned his head over Elena's heart to hear how it was still beating at a racing pace. He left a tender kiss on her breast. "I love you" she turned to pull him closer, "love you honey" and they cradled each other to sleep.

* * *

><p>Elena woke up the next morning to the light shining through the window, it was a beautiful day, as it had been that week and she rubbed her eyes, searching for Stefan on his side of the bed for their usual morning antics. For a second she smiled at how she couldn't imagine a day without waking up to Stefan and allowing him to do naughty things to her before she went out on her daily routine.<p>

She realised that whatever they had been doing during their sleep (which sometimes happened unknowingly) they had actually ended up on the opposite side of the bed. Stefan was nearly falling off, his head at the edge and his arm hanging off the bed. The duvet had nearly completely fallen off him only partly covering below his waste, placing him in a very vulnerable position.

She debated about not waking him and just watching him as he slept so peacefully, but instead she opted to playfully annoy him as she nuzzled over to his ear and started kissing it tenderly while climbing on his back. "Wakey wakey", he stirred but didn't wake fully letting out a small groan, Elena laughed, she started leaving sloppy kisses on his back and riding her naked body on him. When she returned to his face he flipped her over and she giggled, "oh there you are" she laughed leaving kisses on his chin, Stefan chuckled, "haven't you had enough miss?" as he kissed her, "ill...never...get..enough" as he was already digging into her, completely turned on by the gesture.

The phone started ringing and Stefan sighed in her shoulder "I have to" "NO Stefan!" she pulled his lips to hers, "Elena" Stefan moaned in her mouth, "Stefan Salvatore if you answer your phone you will be in the dog house" she said with a playful expression which made him smile back at her "slave driver Elena" kissing her once more before shuffling over her body to get his phone.

He cleared his throat "yeah?" "What's wrong slow down" Elena was worried, she sat up on the bed grabbing Stefan's hand trying to listen in, she could recognise Alaric's voice. "Ok I'll be right there" he hung up and went to find his clothes. "Elena Damon has been taken; I think it might be Rebecca".

Elena felt sick, she couldn't believe Damon was in this situation, she still had feelings for him after all and she couldn't lose him, just as she knew Stefan couldn't lose him either. "Oh my god Stefan, what are you going to do?" "I'm going down there" Elena was shocked. "WHAT?" "I'm coming with you" she started putting on her clothes. "No Elena you're not" she hated this tone, it was so final, before Klaus, he never spoke to her that way and they would talk about everything before a decision was made. He would never make her do anything or tell her she was not to do something. "Stefan, I don't care what you say I'm going"

"No Elena, please I can't take care of you and him" he was in front of her now, his hand softly rubbing her cheek. "Stefan, I...I'm scared ill loosed you again, please" Stefan let out a long sigh and touched her forehead with his. "Elena please do this for me, I don't know what's going to happen, all I know is that I have to save Damon, I love you and need you, and if your there I'm afraid ill loose you as well" he stared at her begging, while she paused, unable to resist his pleading eyes. She realised she should trust him like he had done so many times with her decisions that involved life risking consequences, she nodded reluctantly letting a tear fall down her cheek. He rubbed it away, "please be strong for me baby" as he kissed her softly and left in vamp speed. Elena collapsed on the sheets, frowning at what had just happened. She shook in disappointment, taking out her phone to ring Bonnie.


	5. Chapter 5

Stefan was approaching Klaus's mansion, the information he had accumulated during the day had lead him there. To say he was disappointed was an understatement; Stefan was in tears of rage. After finding out that the stakes he had put all of his faith in to attempting to destroy Klaus, had become another failed attempt to protect the people he loved. He nearly completely lost his temper in front Elena, leaving her without saying goodbye at the boarding house.

It was something he never wanted her to see, and above all he didn't want her last memory of him to be this monster destroying everything in his path before he left to save his brother. So instead he didn't speak and left her there without saying goodbye, he wanted to hurt himself like he had hurt her in those last few seconds when he could have told her he loved her and held her in his arms promising her everything would be okay.

He tried to bring himself back to that morning when everything was beautiful and they buried themselves under the covers touching and gazing lovingly at each other. Everything was so much easier a few hours ago, now it seemed like it had happened an eternity ago, and the thought of loosing her again sent shivers down his spine. He gripped the bag of steaks tightly as he prepared himself, hoping to whatever higher being was up there watching him that he and Damon would survive this, so he could return to Elena and beg for her forgiveness and make it up to her forever.

When he approached the door he could hear it already, the laughter and torture happening on the next floor. He took one last breath of fresh air before entering this house of horrors as the uncertainty of walking back through the doors alive became less likely. He sprinted to the room, finding his brother hanging from rusty hooks connected to chains in the middle of a huge dining room, pools of blood forming under him, his body battered and bruised from whatever instruments were used to cause him slow pain.

"Hello Stefan" Rebecca spoke from the dark corner of the room, holding a fire poker covered in Damon's blood, she rushed over, stroking Stefan's chest longingly and pressing up against him admiring his beautiful body in jealousy.

"When are you going to forget about that silly Elena girl and admit your true feelings for me, she will literally stab you in the back Stefan!" She said ironically with a condescending tone in her voice stroking his shoulders, flicking her eyes to his and feeling the line down his back with her finger greedily as she walked around him.

"Oh would you leave Stefan alone" a husky English voice replied. Klaus had walked in; he was holding a glass of blood in his hand smiling at Stefan. "I see you're still trying to save your brother's life, and once again, i'm not the one inducing the pain" he pulled as surprised face and held his hands up in question, he chuckled, walking over to Damon and tightening the chains to lift him higher.

Damon let out sharp grown in pain; it was obvious that this had been going on for a long time judging by his disturbing condition, "Stop!" Stefan demanded, knocking Klaus away from the chains, trying to control his temper knowing not to get to close to this deadly hybrid.

Klaus was not fazed, he could see the fear and weakness in Stefan's eyes, he raised his hands taking another sip of blood from his glass and laughing. "You're so pathetic Stefan" As he watched him raising Damon's body to meet his face and lift some of his weight off the chains that were pinned into his wrists.

Damon was delirious from the ordeal, his eyes unable to focus on Stefan's. But when Damon finally recognised who was standing by him, he looked disturbed and enraged all at once, "G.. Stefan." He tried, his head swinging down from the excruciating pain of speaking.

"No brother",

"E...Elena, just tell her that I.." Stefan interrupted him

"NO!", turning to look at Klaus again, emptying the bag of stakes on the ground.

Klaus stared at the bundle of steaks sprawled out on the floor in bitter surprise, his face changing cold, disgusted at the realisation that his 'former' loyal friend had been one step ahead of him, plotting carefully to end his life.

"Well, well, well" he stepped closer to Stefan, his face infuriated by his actions, "it seems my ripper has run away from home" he said in a low threatening voice pacing around him.

"Where did you get it?" he ordered.

"It doesn't matter, release my brother and there all yours, I guarantee that's the last of the wood" Stefan stared at Klaus intensely, the ripper anger returning to his facial features.

"Oh and I'm supposed to trust that this is all of the wood Stefan hmm?" He said in a cheeky voice.

"You have my word" Stefan tried. Klaus's face turned red with anger as he approached Damon. "Well Stefan, how many steaks are there?" giving him a chance to answer Klaus truthfully.

Klaus kicked the pile of steaks across the ground to count them correctly, Stefan stood not answering, knowing already what Klaus was planning and regretting instantly where this situation was headed.

"Well Damon...how many?" He turned to smile at Stefan before pulling Damon's eyes to his, "How many?" he said with a deep and horrifying voice, Damon struggled to fight the compulsion letting out a scream of pain as his body moved convulsing, causing his battered body to be tortured under the spikes and chains wrapped around him. "13!" he finally released, hanging his head in defeat, panting and fighting to take in breaths.

"Well" Klaus took one last gulp of blood from his glass before smashing it on Damon's face, shards of glass flying everywhere "you should get the rest shouldn't you" holding his bloody face and compelling Damon once again. Damon was in tears unable to stop his body once again, the hooks tearing through his skin as his screamed in agony.

"Stop it, KLAUS, enough, I'll get them" Stefan cried, Klaus looked up at Stefan pleased at his manipulations and compelled Damon to stop.

Klaus walked over to Stefan slowly, an accomplished grin spreading across his face as he paced towards him, suddenly pinning Stefan to the wall, leaving him no escape. "how dare you try to trick me Salvatore!" as the blood rushed to Klaus's face and smiling before biting Stefan, sending his venomous hybrid poison to Stefan's system causing him to scream in pain.

Klaus rubbed the blood away from his lips; "This is going to be fun" He looked over at Rebecca who had been watching the whole ordeal in great pleasure. "I'm sorry Stefan, sister's orders", he picked Stefan up effortlessly and threw him across the room.

"I'm going to release your brother Stefan. And here's the deal I have decided will happen..." he wiped his hands with a cloth casually cleaning his hands of the blood he inflicted on the bothers and released the chains hanging from the ceiling, letting Damon drop to the ground. "I think I want to make things up to Damon actually" dropping the cloth on the floor next to Damon writing in his own blood and turning to face Stefan who was struggling to pull himself to his feet.

"You can either let my bite kill you, OR I can save you tomorrow at midnight" Klaus chuckled patting Damon on the shoulder causing him to wince in pain.

"BUT, Damon will have a new girlfriend". Stefan's anger started boiling up inside, "please Klaus just let us go!" Klaus laughed, amused at Stefan's attempt to sway his decision.

"If you want to live Stefan, you're going to have to live with your brother loving your precious Elena, I think you owe him that don't you?" Stefan pelted into Klaus trying to grab him, "now now Stefan" Klaus shook him effortlessly and lifted him to eye level, "id save all the energy you have left to spend with your Elena before I compel her to forget about you, you don't you think?" , he tapped Stefan's face, smiling with evil eyes.

"if you decide to live, ill be here at midnight tomorrow, kay Steffy?" dropping Stefan to the ground roughly and walking out the door bringing Rebecca with him.

* * *

><p>"Stefan" Elena walked slowly into Stefan's room, he was on the bed, head in between his legs and hands wrapped around his knee's. She was still shook up by his reaction to the steaks earlier on today, not to mention he slipped right by her when he got home without uttering a single word to him.<p>

Still she was happy to see him though, she had worried about him the entire day, and just seeing him alive and breathing made her sigh in relief. Elena didn't care that he had lost some of his control around her earlier, she understood this was difficult for him, she was glad to see emotion in him that wasn't complete and utter rage like earlier, but she feared what he was feeling now might be worse.

Hoping he wasn't punishing himself for something that was out of his control, a huge character flaw that made her love him and hate him all at once.

"Stefan...?" Elena walked over slowly to touch him; he was shivering and unresponsive to her voice. "Stefan please talk to me" she approached further, stroking the back of his neck, looking for any reply. She knew she couldn't let her own emotions overwhelm her right now, although she was longing to touch him and tell him how worried she was about him, he was the priority and the only thing that mattered right now.

"Stefan please, no one will tell me what's going on, what happened with Klaus? Let me help you honey, you're going to be okay, I love you", she said softly next to his ear.

She could hear him sobbing quietly, muffled through his jeans in an attempt to quieten himself. Her beautiful and soothing words shook him to his very core, he could no longer see what the future held for them anymore and thinking about it made him sick to his stomach. The thought of her loving Damon, not being able to touch her, love her again made him want to die anyway, so why tell her about the option to live. It would just hurt her more.

She couldn't watch him like this, she didn't know how to help him, what was wrong? Damon was back and healing, what happened with Klaus. She was worried, she knew this wasn't about blood lust, she thought Klaus may have played some sick trick with him and made him drink blood, or worse compel him to do something unthinkable. But he was allowing her to hold him ,breath on him and he was crying. His humanity was still there. _Whats going on?_

"Stefan" she wrapped her arms around him tightly, desperate for him to communicate with her, she held him for a few moments until his breathing settled. "Please Stefan, talk to me".

He needed to look at her now, she needed to know, he couldn't hurt her any longer, he prepared himself for a moment before he would reveal why he was in this state.

Slowly he released his knees and reached for her leg. She let out a sigh of relief and smiled readily to meet his eyes, but as he lifted his head all she should see was the massive gash on his neck.

Elena gasped at the sight, putting her hand to her mouth, breathless and completely wounded by the sight of _her _Stefan, hurt again, she was unable to release any words, think of anything to say. The tears starting to fall down her face as the full realisation hit her "he...he bit you didn't he" Elena screamed. Clenching her fists and moving to run down the hall towards Damon knowing she could throw all the blame on him, for riling up Rebecca, for using her to get information, for SLEEPING with her, what did he expect. "im going to kill him Stefan" she screamed, slamming her arms to her sides and clenching her fists as she raced down the hallway.

Stefan ran into her path, she fell into his body and he held her there as she struggled to release herself from his grip. "shhh, no Elena" he tried to calm her, "Stefan please, PLEASE!" she begged trying to pry herself away from his grip.

"WHY?" she cried into his chest. "Why?" she demanded and she slowly let him hold her and stroke her tears away, as the rational part of her brain returned and there was nothing left for her to do but face the real reality of the situation, face Stefan. She stroked his wound, pressing her lips together and kissed it there gently.

He carried her back to the bed, remembering that it was their bed, that they had shared so many wonderful memories there, letting her tears fall on him and she began tending to the gash on his neck, trying her best not to hurt him as the dry blood washed away under a damp cloth. She removed his shirt kissing his chest tenderly before slowly and gently helping him with a fresh one. She clutched him tightly to her body making his head fall on to hers; "I can't lose you Stefan" she finally spoke, her breath becoming uneven again as she let the thought of never seeing him again sink in.

After a moment she turned away from him, hanging her legs off the bed, supporting her weight with her arms shaking her head in disbelief. He couldn't stand seeing her like this, he reached over to touch her and she moved away, breaking his heart into a million pieces.

"Elena" he spoke before she turned and slapped him across the face, needing to vent some of her anger and hurt on something, anything. "how could you? Stefan, why didn't you let me go with you?" her voice was now horse from the screaming and crying, breaking at every second word, she felt defeated; she placed a hand over her mouth realising that she had just hit him.

He instantly moved up to grab her arms and hug her. "Elena..baby, calm down, i need to talk to you" pulling back as she nodded meeting his eyes, stoking his face apologetically as he shook it to let her know it was ok. He closed his eyes and placed his face on her chest, "I had no choice" he whispered letting his tears fall on her once again. She nodded and held his head there.

**Poor Stelena! I know a bit of a cliffhanger, reviews help me update faster ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I have to apologize for the late update, this was a difficult chapter to write**

**I want to thank everyone for the encouraging reviews and comments, after this weeks episode I feel obliged to tell you that this fic wont always be so dark and brooding :) enjoy**

Stefan returned with a glass of water in his hand, standing by the doorway watching Elena for a moment. She hadn't noticed him; she was deep in thought, laying on her side watching the bright moon creeping through Stefan's window. And for a moment he had forgotten about everything, her presence put his mind at ease.

Elena was still pondering over the events of today, anxious about what Stefan was going to tell her, after reuniting with him, and feeling completely whole and happy the past week she couldn't picture her life without him. She couldn't see how the next few months were going to play out let alone the next few days or hours that she had left with him.

Stefan walked around the bed as he sat sat facing her; she looked up at him and forced a smile knowing he needed it. Stefan ran his fingers down her arm and found her hand, making her shiver from the soft touch, his finger tips barely contacting with her skin but making her hairs stand. "I'm going to miss everything about you" she thought out loud as his lingering touch warmed and hugged her even when his body was still far away.

Stefan had realised what he had done and immediately pulled his hand away, nervously and let out a frustrated sigh. All he wanted to do was touch her and hold on to her forever, the thought of Elena with his brother made his stomach sick and his heart ache, because he knew after it happened he would have to watch it all unfold in front of him and pretend like it didn't affect him, like they never meant anything to each other. She sat up and placed her hand on his shoulder. "What happened Stefan" he glanced at her before moving off the bed and looking outside the window. The pain of his gash still stinging a little as he searched for the words to describe the events of earlier that night.

"I went to get Damon and swap the steaks for his freedom." He began "I knew that we wouldn't need them anymore because of the bloodline...but I kept three" he looked down, placing one hand on the window pane to support himself. Elena nodded even though she knew he wasn't facing her.

"I kept them because I thought there might be hope" he looked out the window again, focusing on the distance a little, furrowing his brow at the memory. "And then I guess I completely misread the situation, I thought I could scare Klaus enough to let Damon go..I thought the steaks would be enough of a threat...but when he found out I was lying he wanted to get revenge of his own...he wanted to make me suffer and he used the only thing he knew would" he paused, the next thought making him shudder.

Elena raised her head knowing there was more to the story "Revenge how?" she asked anxiously reaching for his hand. "Elena" he turned to her, barely even able to look her straight in the eyes as she looked up at him from the bed. "If I want to live.." he looked up to the ceiling, considering once again whether he could just skip this part of the information.

"What Stefan" she placed a hand on his cheek as he looked down in shame. He didn't want to give her this option, the option to be compelled to love someone was nearly worse than losing his own life, and for Stefan he could not choose his life over hers. But lying to her, not now, not when he was certain this would be his last night with her. She needed to hear this from him, not from Damon or Klaus or anyone else who happened to overhear it.

He grabbed her hands, holding back tears and swallowing the lump in his throat. "Elena, Klaus said he would give me his blood if he compelled you to forget me and..." already shocked by the first part of that information Elena squeezed his hands tighter "and what Stefan"

"and fall in love with Damon" he said quickly, wanting to forget those words as soon as he said them. She pulled her hands away from him his, and turned quickly. A million thoughts rushed through her head, none of them reaching a conclusion that made any of it better. She couldn't let Stefan die. She couldn't be compelled to love Damon. If she forgot about Stefan, what kind of life would she have?

"What are we going to do?" Elena tried to hold back the tears, this information literally tearing her apart. "There has to be a way" she turned to look at him, his face distraught, he shook his head and took a deep breath "Elena you.." she already knew what he had to say, "NO!" she protested as he reached for her body and holding her arms tight moving his head to meet her eyes, watching as the tears streamed down her face. "Elena, you have to let me go" he tried.

She knew exactly that he would try and save her first, he always had. "Stefan, NO!" she pulled away pacing the room in frustration, her hand over her head, trying to shake the incomprehensible idea from her head. "Stefan, no, NEVER" she started to raise her voice. "Elena please" he tried to catch her again, failing the first time as she flew past him pacing frantically around the room, he reached for her again succeeding this time and caught her eyes, "Hey! I'm still here okay" pausing to look at her and moving his body slowly to hers so he could hold her closely, he knew her well; she needed to know he was still there. She was feeling like he had already died, like she had already lost him.

"You can turn me" she whispered, the realisation only hitting her that second. His eyes went dark in disbelief, "No Elena, he's an original, if you turn, he'll compel you as a vampire".

She had completely forgotten about that fact and instantly felt foolish, "Well we have to do something Stefan, I...I can't lose you" her voice full of denial and pain, he finally managed to pull her to him and walked her back to the bed, stroking her hair trying to calm her, as the tears flooded her face and on to his shirt grabbing it as though her life depended on it. There was nothing she could physically do to stop this, it felt like someone had just thrown a dagger into her stomach and twisted it just for fun.

A few hours passed; there was nothing left to say as they lay intertwined together, both knowing what was going through their heads but neither of them knowing what to say to each other. Was this really the end, would she never feel like this for Stefan again? Would he die tomorrow? Would she love Damon tomorrow? Every thought seemed to pull her down further into anxiety and she knew that Stefan was feeling the same way.

"Do you remember when I told you John Gilbert owned my parents lake house?" she smiled wanting to lighten the mood a little, rubbing her hand along his arm and circling it with her finger. "Yeah" Stefan let out a small laugh at the memory.

"Remember when Jer walked in the bathroom and I had to hide behind the shower curtain?" she laughed remembering their pre school morning rituals in the shower, the only place they wouldn't be heard or so they hoped, "yeah and I had to pretend like I was washing my teeth and you started flicking water in my face" he laughed shaking his head, it seemed like that was centuries ago, "Jer knew I was there, I can be mischievous when I want to be" . She pulled her head up to look at him, her face serious now as she ran her finger along his lip. "Whatever happens tomorrow Stefan, I will always love you"

"Forever" he answered like he always did when she said those words, leaning to kiss her gently and resting his head back on the pillow, burying his face into her hair as he listened to her breathing get heavier against his chest.

Stefan rose as the pain started to trickle down his back, trying not to disturb Elena, who was still wrapped around him. It was spreading quickly and getting worse he could feel it, he entered his bathroom looking for something to support him as he ran the water in the tap to cool the burning wound on his neck. It had spread a bit more and was discolouring at a faster rate, watching his reflection in the mirror no longer recognizing who was staring back. Suddenly he felt his stomach heave, letting out a sharp gasp and falling to the floor knocking some of the pieces off the counter searching for grip, shattering glass and pottery flying to the ground. Elena woke from this noise, realising Stefan was no longer in bed, glancing at the clock 5am, she had slept for 2hours.

"Stefan" she knocked the covers over, noticing the bathroom door open and rushed over. "Stefan?" she gasped, he was on the floor barely conscious. "Oh my god Stefan" How could she fall asleep and let him suffer alone like this, she wanted to kick herself.

"Here Stefan" she placed her wrist to him, he shook his head no. "Elena, just...blood bags" he managed to squeeze out over the pain. "No take my wrist please Stefan" her tears forming from the sight of him diminishing in front of her already. Stefan hesitated at first but then bit down slowly on her wrist, trying to find the same place he had bitten before that left a small scar, reluctant to break her skin again and leave another scar. He drank enough for him to allow his breathing to return to a normal pace and Elena helped him back into bed. "You need more blood, ill be right back okay" Stefan smiled sadly, hating looking so venerable in front of her and let go of her hand as he dropped back on the pillow.

Elena fell back on the bedroom door trying to hold back the tears and frustration from over powering her. But it was too much the man she loved was dying, and she didn't know what to do. She walked downstairs and grabbed a few blood bags from the freezer, as she started to make her way back up the stairs she heard talking. She followed the voices to the parlour and saw Damon, Bonnie and Alaric standing and talking. They stopped when she entered, "Elena my god" Bonnie ran up to hug her, Elena instantly let some of her tears fall, grateful that bonnie knew and she wouldn't have to tell her the story, it pained her to even think about it.

She looked up at Damon, he was still recovering from last night she could tell as he walked to her, "I'm...I'm sorry Elena", she turned away trying to hide her tears from him. Damon looked down, knowing he deserved her cold shoulder, although a part of him had hoped for her to hug him, after all he did nearly die last night too.

Elena couldn't find any words for Damon, she was still horrified by the image of her mind allowing her body to indulge herself to love another man. Stefan would also have to see her act this way too, it made her want to crawl up and die. Elena gave Bonnie an apologetic look and walked away.

"Elena!" bonnie ran after her, "there might be something I can do.." Elena turned, "Bonnie?". Bonnie had a serious face, this was something she didn't want to do, but felt she owed it to Elena, knowing that she would have never forgiven her if she kept this from her. "Ive been looking through some of my grimoars since Damon called me up last night" Elena looked down at her feet, already feeling guilty for what she had done to Damon, realising that he too had to endure pain last night, and he needed support from her as a friend that she promised him she would be.

"Compulsion can be revoked by a spell" she continued, Elena looked at bonnie in complete shock. "Bonnie really?"

"Wait Elena" bonnie sat her down on the stairs, "it has a very small chance of working, I don't know if an original's compulsion is immune to the spell, and you could lose all your memory as a result too, but I had to tell you" Elena shook her head, knowing what a good friend Bonnie has continuously been since day one when all of this started.

"What do we have to do?" Bonnie looked down, "in order to break through the compulsion a spell has to be made on one object dear to you, in order to trigger the spell something has to remind you of a past memory and the object will help you break through, but there's no guarantee" Elena nodded, she already knew why this spell would be though, it was not something that could be triggered instantly, it all depended on the circumstances and her feelings during compulsion.

"Since the compulsion will be to fall in love for Damon, and forget Stefan maybe you should think about your journal or...the bridge, it would be better if it was something you could keep close to you like a ring or any jewellery" she continued looking at Elena's chain.

"I can use the chain Stefan gave me" Elena touched the silver piece hanging from her neck "that chain has allot of history and is distinctive enough to trigger a memory, perfect" Elena nodded understanding , squeezing Bonnie's hand before climbing the stairs, "Ill go talk to Stefan".

"Elena, there's one more thing" she stood facing her, "there is a chance you could forget other things too, that's what comes with the spell, peoples names, memories of the past, it...it is a dangerous spell" she warned.

Elena nodded "thanks bonnie" she smiled and climbed the stairs.

Elena opened the door slowly and crept in hoping Stefan was resting. But he was lying on the bed watching the window looking completely defeated, but she still wondered how even in a state of dying he still looked so beautiful.

"Hey you" she walked around the bed and placed her hand on his brow feeling his temperature, and reaching for the damp cloth to cool him, leaving the blood bags on the night stand. "Please try and drink these" she motioned to the blood bags, he smiled at her. "Elena, I know Bonnie is trying to help but, I don't want you to take the risk"

Elena realised he could hear them. "I have faith in us" she answered reaching for his hand and smiling. "This will work Stefan" he shook his head, not knowing what was right from wrong anymore. The fact that Elena was willing to risk her life, her memories and her freedom of choice by being compelled or the fact that he was going to leave her without any protection or support when he died.

"Besides I'm not giving you a choice" she squeezed his hand and lay beside him. "So long as your safe and your happy, I don't care what happens to me Elena" he finally said in complete defeat.

She shook her head realising the alternate meaning to what he said. "Stefan you have to trust me, whatever I do to you it won't be me, we will find our way back...like you did" he shook his head in agreement, knowing he had to trust in her, just as she had trusted him in his darkest times.

Not wanting their last few hours together to be completely miserable, he wanted to engrave the last moments of them together in his mind so it would keep him going when he really needed it the most.

"sleep for a bit" she stroked his cheek as he nodded, "can you stay with me?" he asked, not wanting her to leave his side. "of course" she removed her shoes and shuffled beside him wrapping her arms tightly around him until he fell asleep.

Stefan woke again from the pain searing down his right arm, paralyzing him, as he let out a staggered breath of pain from the movement. He looked to see Elena resting her journal on his desk and quickly moving to help him.

"Hey" she pushed some of his hair back, and passed him a glass of blood. Stefan shook his head no, none of the blood was going to help him now, it had spread too much around his body and would only make him more ill.

"Elena..its almost time" as he reached for her hand and pulled her body to him, it was dark again, and his body was failing him. She nodded understanding, and reached for her necklace that was hanging from her neck. "I chose this" she pressed her lips together remembering when he had given it to her and when her life started to change in so many ways, good and bad.

He nodded at her smiling, "you know" he shuddered from the pain and it broke her heart to watch him struggle, "That's something that represents hope from a dark...time in my life" he winced again but smiled nevertheless.

"I know" she whispered nodding her head gently, trying to shush him to save his energy. But really she hated seeing him in pain, he was trying to put on a brave face but she knew that he was in agony. She remembering the conversation she had with Lexi when she locked Stefan in the cellar, and looked at the necklace that meant so much to her.

"I want to take all your pain away" she whispered into his ear and moved to kiss his lips tenderly , running her finger down his chest to his stomach. He let out a sigh of content as she reached under his shirt to glide her fingers along his torso. Stefan relaxed under her touch forgetting for a few seconds how the pain was still searing through his body, her lips hovering over his as her cool breath soothed his melting face.

They were interrupted by a small knock on the door, Bonnie entered gently and smiled "hey, are you ready?".

Stefan squeezed Elena's hand before she raised them to remove her chain. She walked over to Bonnie, "this is something that.." Bonnie cut her off "i know Lena" realising that Elena was already in tears. She opened her large book, and sat the chain on the desk as she closed her eyes and concentrated. Elena returned to Stefan who was sitting now, holding his stomach still wincing from the pain.

They both watched as the room fell silent, suddenly the fireplace began making noise and a burst of flames poured through. The lamps turned on and the tables shook, Elena grabbed Stefan protectively. Bonnie was reciting strange words and raising her hands as the chain started to lift in front of her. She opened her eyes for a moment and reached one of her hands to Elena who looked scared. Elena reluctantly sat up and began walking next to Bonnie as she watched her chain hover by her hand. Bonnie grabbed her hand, reciting more words from her ancient book and the room began to move again, the fire getting warmer behind Elena as she watched the chain hover closer and closer to her until she was able to reach for it. Bonnie squeezed her hand while reciting her witchery louder and motioned for Elena to pick up the chain. Suddenly everything stopped, sending things falling to the ground, the fire burning out quickly and Bonnie had stopped speaking trying to catch her breath.

"Done" Bonnie released her hand. "you need to wear that when Klaus compels you and after too" Elena nodded, "how long Bonnie?" bonnie shook her head, glancing over at Stefan who was looking very weak.

"Days, weeks...months..years" she looked down, "its a huge risk Elena, but its your only choice" Elena nodded, "Thank you Bonnie" she hugged her tightly before she left the room. Leaving Stefan and Elena alone again, midnight approaching quickly.

**Will Elena fall in love with Damon? Will Damon take advantage of this situation? How will Stefan and the rest of the gang cope with Elena's memory loss? So many questions...ill be updating very soon :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**I promise next chapter will be more Stelena action and romance, but also a bit of Damon thrown in with some of the girls too. I miss Caroline and Bonnie!**

**Review and comments always welcome, I love reading them and knowing people are actually following my story :)**

* * *

><p>"Can you make it?" Elena asked as they approached the thick wooden door of Klaus's mansion. The air was cold and damp, the sky empty apart from the moon and stars that were wrapped around them in the deep forest where the originals resided, their rustic home resting deep in the forests of Mystic Falls.<p>

"Yeah" Stefan grabbed her hand to support himself, moving to say something but stopping before any words left his mouth. Damon approached behind, keeping a slow pace with a safe distance between them. Elena turned to him releasing Stefan's hand.

"Damon, when this happens I need you to take me home" Damon nodded averting his gaze, hating this situation in so many ways. Elena walked slowly over to him, her face prepared and ready for what was in store for all of them "I trust you" as she placed a hand on his face looking deep into his eyes. Damon couldn't work up the courage to say anything.

Ever since he told Elena he loved her, all he wanted to do was be different, change for her, if it meant he could hold her, and be the one to care for her. He only wanted Elena; it was the only thing he lived for. The reason he woke up, the reason he was still there. He didn't know himself if could resist her, even if she was under compulsion. To him she was still Elena and he wanted her so badly, he ached for her so badly.

Torturing memories seeping in and clouding his judgement, the sound of her and his brother laughing in the next room, whispering sweet nothings to each other during the night, the hatred and pain it caused, to feel the bitter rejection from the second love of his life choosing Stefan all over again. Why couldn't he just have her he wondered, there was a time when he would do anything to get even with Stefan but when he looked into her eyes he knew it would have to be real for him. Elena was different, he wanted her to want him, and he just hoped he wouldn't let his anger and pain convince him otherwise.

"I know" he nodded; he really believed that she trusted him, but the fact was that he didn't trust himself. Elena kissed his cheek,

"Thank you Damon, I know this is hard for you" she knew him too well. _Why did she have to be so nice to him?_ He cursed his luck, he wanted her to give him an excuse to hate her, so he could ignore her after this, or at the very least give him a reason for taking advantage of her after Klaus compelled her. But it was her, perfect, beautiful caring Elena. He hated it.

Damon nodded though, his body frozen from her touch, as he watched her return to Stefan and open the creaky door to lead them into the main hall.

When the door closed, Elena turned to embrace Stefan letting out a soft sigh when their eyes locked and she could see the hurt and pain he was hiding from her, ensuring she was not hurting his wound, "Hey.." she said stroking his face as he gazed into her deep brown eyes, getting lost in them for a second.

"I promise ill will always love you"

"I wont give up Elena" he replied and kissed her tenderly brushing her hair from her face. As he pulled away he whispered in her ear "forever" and she nodded smiling, caressing his hand placed so gently on her face.

"Awh bless" an English voice echoed though the large foyer, Klaus was making his way down the stairs clapping his hands condescendingly towards Elena and Stefan.

"Well doesn't it just break your heart" as he sat on the stairs with a small dagger, running it across his palm and grazing his pale skin across the blade, smirking at Elena, enjoying the pain and anger she darted at him instantly.

"Don't worry darling, I still have someone to warm your bed at night" Elena flinched at the idea, holding Stefan's hand tighter, wishing that he would just get it all over with already.

"Stefan…you look poorly, are you feeling okay?" he approached them still smirking and enjoying the sight of this dilemma he had whirled them into. Stefan tried to control his breathing as the anger boiled up inside of him making his body heat up with rage, "Just do it Klaus!" he jaulted collapsing to the floor holding his stomach. "Stefan" Elena fell beside him "Please, he's dying" she cried.

Rebecca entered the room, as Elena helped Stefan sit up, Klaus walked over grabbing Elena by the arm and pulling her away.

"Well how is my beloved doppelganger?" he was inches away from her face trying to intimidate her as Elena stared right back not giving him the satisfaction of showing any fear.

"Aww Steffy, ill take care of you" Rebecca approached him and pinned him to the wall taking advantage of his weakened state and running her hands down his chest , pressing her lips to his as he tried to pull away, cringing at the pain she was causing to his weakened body.

"I know you want me Stefan" she taunted before locking lips with him again.

"Hurts doesn't it Elena?" Klaus smiling now at the sight of Elena's eye's filling with tears.

"Stop, you're hurting him" she screamed out to Rebecca.

"Yes stop Rebecca" Klaus shouted back, releasing Elena from his tight grip. Rebecca threw Stefan across the room.

"Now, here you are" as he took the knife from his pocket and sliced his hand open.

"Are you sure about this Elena?" as he reached for a glass and squeezed his hand as the blood leaked from his fist.

"Yes" she said strongly without any doubt in her tone, her hands in fists now as she watched him hold the glass in front of her.

"Go on then love" motioning to bring it to Stefan herself, she grabbed the glass from his hands and sprinted to Stefan who was fading in and out of consciousness after Rebecca had dropped him to the cold hard floor.

"Here Stefan" he shook his head no, biting his lip trying to look away as his face vamped out.

"Stefan, no, you have to" and she forced the glass to his lips and his eyes met hers as it dripped down his throat. Tears welling up as he watched her smile, forcing the burning remedy to his stomach. She leaned in and whispered in his ear "Forever" as she stepped up and walked back to Klaus, letting go of his hand reluctantly.

"Well aren't we eager" Klaus grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him.

"Now I can definitely trust you won't be betraying my trust again, isn't that right Stefan" he shot a glance at Stefan who was slowly regaining his strength.

"As for you, my sweet Elena" his eyes now meeting hers, his pupils dilating, fading from an oblivion of black to a deep dark sea of blue, hypnotizing her and clouding her mind with his.

"You will forget Stefan and everything about him" Elena recited the words back to him immediately, her eyes glazed into his with complete attention.

"You will love and cherish Damon; Damon is the love of your life Elena"

"Damon is the love of my life" she said in a monotonic voice that sounded almost robotic, her eyes still wide and vulnerable against Klaus. Klaus let out a chuckle and pushed back some of her hair to reach for her ear.

"Stop, that's enough" Stefan tried as he watched the entire thing unfold before him, completely helpless to stop it all from happening as Rebecca held him down. His tears rolled down his face watching the compulsion take over Elena's body.

Klaus took in the scent of her hair, as he lingered around her neck, considering for a second about drinking from her, but deciding to save her blood for his hybrid schemes instead.

"I'll be checking up on you" he taunted in a singing voice and placing a kiss on her neck.

"Such a pity she's a doppelganger, I think I would have enjoyed her for dinner" he casually spoke to Rebecca as she stepped over Stefan and strolled away with Klaus nonchalantly.

Elena still stood there, frozen from the compulsion, looking around the room not knowing how she got there. She glanced at Stefan, noticing the blood on his face and his weakened body still sprawled out on the marble floor. She screamed at the sight of him and ran for the door, nearly tripping down the stairs and fell into Damon's arms. She screamed, "Don't, please don't!"

Damon shook her, "Elena!", she was still in distress, "he's going to kill me, that man was trying to kill me" Damon pulled her face to look into her eyes. As soon as she met them, her mouth fell open with awe. "D..Damon?",

He shook his head no, "Elena, that was Stefan, my...my brother okay, he's not trying to hurt you" it was as though none of the words registered in her head, she stroked her hand across his face, pulling him closer. And it took everything inside of Damon not to push her away. It felt so real. He pulled his eyes away from hers, and reminded himself of the situation. _Don't be a fool _he thought as he grabbed her arm roughly.

"Ok ok, let's get you home crazy" reaching for her hand and dragged her into the car.

"Stay. There" she nodded like a little school girl in love with her teacher.

"Uh" he rolled his eyes, "God I liked it better when you hated me" he grumbled, realising she was acting like fool around him, pacing back to the mansion in disbelief still.

"Just take her home...I'll be fine" Stefan spat looking still sickly as he tried to catch his breath, head between his knee's and one arm to hold his body up. "Okay brother" Damon stood for a second watching Stefan before he left.

The truth was, it had already hurt Stefan, hearing her talk about him in that way. Like she never knew him, like he never existed to her. Her staggered breath when she fell into Damon's arms, he heard it all, and he wished he hadn't. He was already healed but he felt like his heart had just shattered into a million pieces. He needed a moment to take a beat, before he would check on her. He thought about staying the night at her place but reminded himself that he couldn't do that now and mentally kicked himself for forgetting so soon after this had happened. Maybe he would just watch her sleep for a while; at least he would get to be around her before she woke up and went to school and he would have to face reality.

* * *

><p>He stood in the corner of her room, breathing in her scent and listened to her quiet breathing. The cold seeping through his shirt as he leaned against the wall, his eyes watching the rise and fall of the sheets covering her.<p>

She stirred a little and his heart skipped a beat, he imagined what he would do if he was holding her now, hold her tighter and make the bad dreams go away, stroke her hair, warm her skin to relax her troubled mind. He stepped around the bed, her face peaceful against the pillow, perched up as she clutched on her childhood bear. Her hand resting on the side of the bed opened and inviting, her long fingers sprawled out begging to be touched, with a tint of blue from the reflection of the moon. He smiled remembering her soothing hands sinking in to his as they walked together. Her body shifting close when they were too far apart, her sweet voice whispering all the right things that would hover around him for days and days after.

He dared for a moment reaching out his hand and wondered if it would wake her he touched her for a second. He froze reminding himself, swallowing the lump in his throat and hanging his head before catching one last glimpse of her angelic face. "Forever" he said under his breath and left though the window to face the cold lonely night.


	8. Chapter 8

**So...this is a bit of a filler chapter, the next has more fluff :D, please let me know what you think.**

**Your reviews are amazing and I love reading each and every one of them. Especially from some of my loyal readers and reviewers, I kept this story going for you guys!**

**More soon, enjoy :D**

"Stefan..." he stirs on the leather couch in the parlour, his hand hanging down in his half slumbered consciousness, the grasp loosening on the crystal glass that held his whiskey, it rolls on the hard wood and stops at the leg of the coffee table.

He shivered a little and wrapped his arms around himself to warm, refusing to move to his room. Because her scent still lingered on his linen, her ghost shadowed around him in his sleep, her fake presence made him tremble, whimper at the thought that he was alone, that he was erased from her memory. _Memories are too important._

"Stefan" he heard again, it had been so long since he slept, so long since his mind had not focused on the misery that life was when he could not see her. It had only been a few days since the compulsion happened and yet the guilt, the loneliness and the pain had driven him to drink.

Slipping in and out of sleep again, he buries his face in the corner of the leather cough, deepening his breaths, tightening his eyes trying desperately to find sleep, but still, he whimpers. His mind drifts to her again, and he thinks he might actually be going insane.

"Shhhhh" that voice echoed again, around the hollow room, a hand touches his body, skin that can only be hers, a touch sent only from her, radiates him, electrifies him, and reignites his body. He turns his head slowly to the side, tired and defeated; he sees her kneeling before him in the darkness. And he cries more, the tears rolling down the leather that his face rested on.

Only a small shimmer of light from the window igniting her silhouette, as her body moves over his, pressing her head in between his bare shoulders letting her hair run across his lonely body teasing his skin for a stronger touch.

"Elena?" he tried, his voice breaking and weak, as her head moved down his back, tracing the line of his spine and leaving soft kisses at the dips near his hips.

"Shhhhh" she tried again lifting her head, as he moved to sit in front of her, reaching for her face, and pulling her closely to his. His eyes sealed shut; he presses his head to hers. "E...Elena...please say it's you baby" he sobbed, tears rolling down his face.

"Stefan..." she traced his lips with her finger tips and her other hand runs down his back as she climbes on him and straddles his waste.

He her head towering dominantly over his, she pulls him to her lips, sliding her tongue searching for his as he eagerly returned her every movement. His hand slid up her top and ran up her sides as he moved his lips rhythmically with hers. He gasped for air, her legs tight around him now, and she reached for his neck, kissing and sucking his ear lobe as he panted.

"Say it...please" he begged pulling her top further up her body, revealing her lacy bra, his favourite, he crushed his head in between her breasts desperately waiting for the answer he needed.

"Shhh" she replied again, and it broke him, he needed to hear her say the words, he shook his head no.

"Elena, please" he cried. She lifted her top over her head and brought his hands to her left breast encouraging him to continue. "Tell me" he whispered.

"OUCHHHH" a large book rolled off Stefan's face as he struggled to open his eyes, not really sure where he was or how he had gotten to the parlour last night.

"Please Stefan must you write in the parlour?...And drink ALL my bourbon?" Damon paced around the room, with a scowled expression searching for a bottle that wasn't empty. Stefan put his head in his hands.

"You" Stefan accused shaking his head trying to chuck the images of his dream from his mind.

"Stefan you need to get out of the house, you're driving me CRAZY", Stefan reached for the glass at the leg of the coffee table , stood uneasily and warbled for a second before walking to the stairs.

"Don't worry, back to school today" he said stumbling a little, still drunk from the obscene amounts he had consumed the night before.

"That's the spirit...Send my love to Elena" he joked, looking for a reaction out of Stefan that wasn't brooding and depressing.

Stefan turned on his heel and pinned Damon to the wall. His eyes filling with blood completely enraged. Damon threw his hands up in the air surrendering, while dropping the phone that was in his hand, trying not to laugh at the reaction he had expected.

"Don't. Speak. About. Her" Stefan growled in Damon's face, before shoving him on the wall once again and storming off.

* * *

><p>"Welcome back stranger" Caroline was in her usual bubbly mood; she grabbed Elena and hugged her tightly.<p>

"Heeey Car, It's good to be back" Elena smiled.

"How are you feeling? Fatigue gone?" Elena nodded, but she still looked like she could have used a few more days, she still seemed confused and agitated.

"Yeah" she shrugged the away the question.

"Damon? Is he here today?" Caroline frowned at this.

"No Elena, he doesn't go to school remember" Elena looked at her books confused and slightly disappointed.

"Oh...yeah, sorry" Caroline chuckled , trying to make Elena feel at ease, she didn't like seeing her so on edge and nervous, she seemed so lost and confused.

"Hey it's okay" Caroline used this chance while they were alone to bend the rules a little.

The group had decided with advice from Bonnie, if they tried to tell Elena too much information about what she had been compelled to forget, it might put the spell at risk, and because one of the conditions were that memories needed to happen naturally, the memories needed to be triggered from feelings she kept deep inside and cherished, otherwise it would be useless. But what did mentioning Stefan's name matter in this situation? She had heard that Elena's encounter with Stefan after the compulsion had not been a good one, and this needed to be cleared up right away.

"But Stefan Salvatore goes here..." Elena looked confused as she opened her locked to put her jacket inside.

"Who?...Oh Damon said he had a brother..." Elena gasped as she remembered how she had seen him the other night. Blood dripping from his mouth, his face pale and sickly, he shivered on the marble floor a few feet away from her before she ran away.

"He...he tried to hurt me" Caroline shook her head no, thinking carefully for a second. These next words would be _very _important.

"No Elena, he was trying to help you...from Klaus" Elena shook her head still confused.

"huh..What...I...I cant remember for some reason...why?...why would he risk his life" Caroline sighed _if only she knew WHY!_ Caroline slung her arm around Elena's shoulder and began to walk to history.

"Because...Stefan's a good guy" She turned to hug her before entering Mr Saltzman's class room. Elena was dumbfounded, _he's a good guy? How does she know him?_ Her mind drifted to Damon for a second before she entered in the classroom. As she walked to her desk she saw a man sitting next to her seat, she vaguely remembered some of his features from the other night and for a second had to think whether this was the 'Stefan' Caroline and Damon were talking about.

He was messing with the string on a rustic looking journal, wrapping it around a hook and unravelling it again, winding it through his fingers nervously. His hair was golden brown, it looked too perfect but messy all the same, curling perfectly around his head complementing his sallow skin and dark features. His shirt rested on his body perfectly, wrapping around his biceps and smothering his chest. _God who is this?_ She wondered as she moved closer to her seat. His head lifted and his green eyes melted into hers for a second, her heart sped up and her lips parted, he sent her a beautiful smile and she had to look away before her knee's failed her.

She placed her books on the desk, and sat down trying to avoid those endearing eyes that had nearly knocked the wind out of her.

Mr Saltzman entered the room and started the class, "Welcome back miss Gilbert" he greeted and she smiled, trying to catch a glance of Stefan over her shoulder, he looked sad, his brow was creased and his fists clenched. A part of her wanted to hold him and ask him if he was okay, she wanted to know who he was and why he had been in that strange placed the other night.

He turned his head and caught her staring again, she looked away completely embarrassed, realising she had stared at him for longer than she had intended to.

The class finally ended, Elena didn't manage to absorb any of the information, she was too consumed in her thoughts, she had so much on her mind, she felt lost, like a huge chunk of her life had been sliced out and thrown away, it was bizarre.

"Hi" she heard a deep voice, Stefan had extended his hand to hers "I'm Stefan" he said politely.

"I'm Elena" she smiled shaking his hand, their eyes locking again and she looked away quickly trying to remember where she was and who she was.

"I'm...I'm your brother's girl friend" she blurted out without even thinking. She stood up from her seat grabbing her books and turned to Stefan who looked completely torn apart. His eyes that only a few seconds ago had a sweet tinge that made her heart melt, were lost, as if what he had intended to say and do next was no longer relevant, he pressed his lips together looking frustrated and hurt all at once.

"I ehh, I have to go, it was nice to meet you Elena" he said softly before rushing away, nearly knocking over a desk in his path.

Elena stood there confused; she couldn't understand why he had rushed off so suddenly after making his acquaintance. She wanted to ask him what had happened that night, no one else seemed to have known, and he was in the room with her. _Why did he risk his life...for me?_

She continued through the school day, searching for Stefan in every hallway and classroom, but not finding him, he must have left. _Maybe he was sick? _She thought. She decided to go to the Salvatore boarding house after school, she need to ask him what had happened that night in Klaus's mansion and also she needed to speak with Damon.

**Cliff hanger right? Sorryyy :p**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow so long since an update - please leave your reviews, I promise this is going somewhere :p**

Elena dropped her bag at the end of the Damon's bed, looking around his room, feeling strange walking there, as though she was not supposed to see this room although her mind was telling her to wait there. Wait for Damon so she could tell him she loved him, she didn't know why. She was even supposed to meet Bonnie at the grill but for now the only thing that mattered to her was waiting here for Damon.

Her body was shifting from leaving and staying, eventually settling for sitting in the hallway leaning against the wall beside Damon's room, remembering the strange Salvatore she had interacted with earlier. She felt strangely connected to him but she didn't know why, she wanted to feel his pain because she could tell in his eyes that he was deep. Someone who would keep you up with interesting thoughts and views on life, a face that would perplex the mind and leave you wanting to know more. God he had a beautiful face she thought.

She shifted with her car keys between her fingers feeling oddly drawn to a certain room in the house, she made her way across the hallways to a small stair case that lead her to a rustic wooden door that was perched open. She stood in the doorway passing by familiar paintings, books, journals, and beautiful ornaments that twinkled a small emotion in her heart. It was a room that she seemed to remember but was somehow blurred from her vision, like she had been there before but didn't know how or why.

She didn't know who's room it was, but it wasn't like the others around the house, it was...personal, rustic, warm and bursting with an ora of something familiar to her. She ran her fingers upon a weathered book that looked at least 100 years old, she turned her head to the bed spread, it was dark and comfortable. It seemed like home to her. She sat on it and bowed her head for a moment, letting her body rest for just a second, she felt safe here, it frustrated her that she couldn't understand why this room made so much sense to her, without making any at all if that was even possible. She leaned back onto the bed and turned her head to the side to watch the sunlight dip across the window, running her hand up and down the black velvet comforter.

"Sorry" she heard a voice break near the doorway, Elena jumped up, surprised by the voice. Stefan was about to turn back from where he came from. "Stefan?" her voice had recognition in it, but still it was distant, hopeful for a split second, and it fooled him. He dropped his bag and walked slowly into the room. "Elena?" he said reluctantly, keeping his distance. Elena was looking outside the window for a moment, before raising her eyebrows and taking a breath.

"Why was I at that strange house Stefan? What were you doing there?" Stefan looked down, avoiding her eyes once again. It was so painful to look in them today, it was the first day he had really had to deal with her being completely oblivious to his existence. He couldn't run from it now though, she was in his house, on his bed, the bed they had once shared together and made love in so many times. The only woman that had ever been in that bed with him.

"Klaus was trying to use you for something and when Damon told me, I came to find you"

She paused for a moment, touched that he would do something like that for her, because she really cared that he would, but she didn't even know this man. She didn't remember Damon or anyone else having talked about him before, it didn't make any sense. But still, when she was around him, she wanted there to be more between them, she felt drawn to him, she wanted him to care for her. And she couldn't understand even how she wanted that, or in what way she would want him to care.

"Why did Damon not come?"

"Damon couldn't get there first, and I suppose I feel in dept to my brother Elena" which was true in some ways, but not when it came to her, his debt to his brother and his devotion to Elena were two different things. He made his brother turn and that would haunt him for the rest of his life, but saving Elena's life had nothing to do with that, he would gladly sacrifice himself for her if it meant that she would live.

"oh" she smirked, realizing that obviously that was a touchy subject for him, judging by his tensed stance, and probably something she shouldn't get involved in she thought, but she was still curious all the same, and thankful too. She stood up and faced him, giving him a warm smile. He looked uncomfortable, his face shifted when he realised she was moving.

"That's a box we probably shouldn't open" she looked down, nervous at the proximity between them, her heart was beating so fast, his presence made her ache for more, to move nearer to him. It was odd but strangely, she wanted to be closer to him.

"We can open it, when your ready" he said softly, those words she had just recited latching on to his heart strings, and pulling at them roughly. He thought about that weekend at the lake house, how they had held each other by the water, how they couldn't keep their hands off each other once they barged in the door, taking her on the kitchen counter and floor. How they had their first real disagreement but then forgot about it all and made up in his room, in that room in which they stood so distantly now, it seemed like they had done all those things centuries ago. The trials and tribulations of every relationship they just seemed to sail through day in and day out. If they had to go through them all again so that she would remember, he would gladly open his arms to the idea, anything was better than no Elena at all.

"Are you okay Stefan?" she asked, concern in her voice, Stefan returned to the current situation, realising he had drifted off for a few moments. He nodded, placing his hands on his hips coldly, "if your looking for Damon he's at the grill"

"thanks", she kept her eyes upon him, seeing the disappointment on his face, this person really did seem lost, maybe as lost as herself, which made her feel normal. If someone else was able to go feel the same as her, and make her feel like he did by simply standing next to her, it wouldn't be so hard to go through the days.

"You look...sad Stefan.." she said softly, so certain that she understood him, because the feeling was mutual, she was sure of it. Stefan reached for the old book placed on his study, rubbing his finger on top of the worn leather, thinking for a moment.

"I guess...sometimes I do feel...sad" he looked up at her, his eyes serious and comfortably focused on her for once. Elena blushed for a moment, a small grin appearing on the side of her face.

"Yeah...lately I don't know I feel, lost, sad, lonely. Sometimes I feel like I should know things or I should know something but then it just goes" she paused for a moment. Stefan stood perfectly still, trying his best to read her.

"I feel like, I used to be happy before"

"I know" he whispered softly.

"And what's even stranger is that..." she raised her eye brows, completely astonished that she was opening up to him so quickly.

"I feel like I know you understand...thats weird right?" she laughed nervously.

"No Elena, you can come to me about anything" he reassured her, she forced a smile, feeling comforted by his words, but still confused about how suddenly they had interacted and bonded. It didn't seem real, for Elena, trust had to be earned, proved, a person who she knew was loyal would be allowed to see Elena for who she really was and how she felt deeply. Stefan had proved neither of those things yet, but for some reason she felt like he didn't need to.

"Well, I better go find Damon" she said hurriedly, Stefan nodded again

"Goodbye Elena"

"Are you going to the grill?" She asked, realising that Caroline would be there and they seemed to be good friends.

"I might go" he said softly, and she left, leaving a small hint of her scent behind, and Stefan crumbled, falling to the ground and wondering if he would be able to cope with this for much longer. He needed to hold her, see her again, talk to her.

* * *

><p>"Hey guys" Elena said cheerfully, still a little bit exhilarated from her talk with Stefan. She felt good about herself, and optimistic. But also, she felt like she needed to see Damon, a part of her wanted to talk to him too, she needed to confess strange things to him, needed to make him hers.<p>

"Lena, come, Bonnie was just telling us about JAMIE!" Elena raised her eyebrows, surprised.

"Bonnie? Spill!" Elena said in a playful voice happy to converse with other peoples normality.

"First of all Hello!" bonnie hugged her tightly, "How have you been?" Elena tightened her arms around her, "I'm doing much better thanks", she said smiling and poking her side to spill on the details about Jamie.

They all gathered around the table laughing and catching up on the recent gossip going around the school, and Caroline roped Bonnie and Elena into various committee's and functions coming up, something that she was obviously gifted at.

"Oh hi Stefan" Caroline said suddenly raising her head looking over at Stefan. Stefan nodded at all the girls, paying special attention to Elena and smiling directly at her making her blush.

"Caroline can I talk to you for a moment?" Stefan asked motioning to the pool table and Caroline happily obliged skipping away behind Stefan. Elena felt a tinge of jealousy overpower her, he looked so comfortable around Caroline.

"Are they?" she asked bonnie motioning to them with a worried expression.

"Stefan and Caroline?" Bonnie asked laughing slightly.

"NO! haha" she replied almost immediately rubbing Elena's arm trying to console her, seeing the conflict in her expression and stance. Like she was ready to walk out of the grill if Stefan and Caroline were hooking up.

"They seem...close" she said swirling her finger around the top of her glass feeling disappointed in herself for having hope. Hope in what she wondered? She was so conflicted with emotions, all of these feelings she couldn't make sense of all bundled together.

Caroline rushed up to the table, "Ok are you ready to go?" she asked hurriedly motioning to Bonnie to scatter out of the grill. "Why?" Elena asked looking around.

"Because..this is lame, come on!" Caroline was a terrible liar, as she tried to stop Elena from looking in the direction she dreaded, but it was too late. Elena turned her head to see Damon at the bar, leaning over the counter chatting the bar maid in an obvious flirtatious fashion. Elena's mouth dropped, and she looked at them in anger and disgust,

"You knew he was there and you never told me!" she said angrily,

"Elena i'm sorry, I didn't" Caroline tried, Elena picked up her bag and jacket.

"Elena stop" Bonnie tried as Elena flew past them, and up to the bar where Damon was still unaware of her presence, clearly intoxicated.

"Hi" she interrupted them slamming her bag on the counter, knocking some of Damon's drink over. Elena looked at the bar maid, who was clearly confused by the situation.

"I'm Elena, Damon's girlfriend!" she stuck her hand out to shake it, the bar maid reluctantly shaked it back, regretting instantly for flirting with the mysterious man at the bar.

"Elena" Damon tried standing and looking down at her.

Elena interrupted him, "Oh you remember my name?" she asked with a sassy sarcastic tone.

"Maybe you'll remember to tell me when we're seeing other people in future" she said raising her eyebrows before storming out of the grill. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes, she could feel her stomach crumble, she couldn't hold it in for much longer, she needed to just make it to her car without crying. She swung the doors open, the tears started to fall, her pace quickened as she hurried through the car park, the darkness making it hard to see. She tried to find her car keys at the bottom of her bag, frustratedly rummaging through, her breath getting heavier every second, she was crumbling.

"Elena" she jumped hearing the soft voice. She turned, only to see Stefan approaching her, and she didn't know why she felt so relieved to see him there, to see him walking towards her with only one purpose at hand, her, like he knew she needed him. Like he understood what she was feeling, and only he could console her.

"Here" he offered, taking her bag from her hands and looking for the keys, like she had missed a compartment that he already knew about, and found them immediately. She wiped the tears from her eyes, as he pressed the button to unlock the car. But she just stood there looking at her feet, motionless and scared, swaying with an odd sense of calm that he was there.

"I don't know where I'm going" she whispered, meeting his eyes, her tear filled face staring at him.

Instantly without thinking he moved his hand slowly to her face and stroked her cheek tenderly with the pad of his thumb, she closed her eyes from his soft touch, revelling in the peace he was giving her.

"You will soon Lena" he said softly, and she nodded, believing him, knowing she was safe near him. Twice now he had been there with inexplicable reasons, he made her feel strange and it scared her, this person was making her life seem surreal and she needed to think.

"I'm going home" she said suddenly reaching for his hand and removing it from where he had securely placed it, on a place that seemed familiar to her.

"Bye" she added before grabbing her bag and jumping into the car.

**Ohhh the angst, sorry :p**


	10. Chapter 10

Elena barged through the school and opened her locker, she was trying to avoid Caroline and Bonnie so decided to leave just enough time to get to class. She really was angry them, Elena was never very good a confrontation, but she figured since they both knew how long it had been since she talked with Damon, why would they try and keep it from her that he was seeing other girls? Surely they could have just told her? Why couldn't he have told her? And for a split second she tried to remember how her and Damon had gotten together in the first place, when they had dated or any of the things a relationship should have to act the way she did. Am I making this up she doubted for a split second? She hated this, she never remembered feeling so confused and doubt in herself. She had to shrug it off, otherwise it would bother her for the entire day.

Elena slammed her locker shut and made her way to history, when she opened the door she saw Caroline and Bonnie who were trying to catch a glance and give her an apologetic look, but she swung past them and found her seat.

"Hi" a faint whisper came from behind her, she turned to see Stefan.

"Hi" she smiled, they locked eyes once again, stuck this time, but for the first time it was not uncomfortable, she was lost in them. Like she had missed them since last night.

"Ahem, miss Gilbert" she heard Alaric interrupt, "the black board is in this direction" the classroom erupted with laughter and Elena swung back, redness in her cheeks. But she hadn't regretted it for a moment, she supposed she was allowed to do this now, if Damon was flirting with other girls, she was definitely allowed to enjoy Stefan's presence without feeling guilty.

The class bell rang and now Elena had no choice but to face Bonnie and Caroline.

"Elena I'm so sorry we should have told you, we just didn't want you to find out that way"

"What way? Did you guys know before this?" there was no reply, and Elena felt herself tense at the idea that her friends were keeping secrets from her.

"What the hell Car? Why wouldn't you just tell me? Do you know how that makes me look?" Elena raised her voice. She looked over at Bonnie who looked just as guilty, the silence still drilling a huge wedge into the situation making Elena infuriated.

"Fine" Elena spun around to her locker and gathered her things.

"Where are you going?" Bonnie asked

"Anywhere but here" Elena said through her teeth, enraged by the secrets and silences. She bolted off swinging on her jacket in the process, rounding the corner of the hallway, she bumped into someone.

"Sorry Elena" it was Stefan, he helped her with her bag that had fallen in the process

"sorry, no it was me Stefan" she felt nervous again, he was smiling at her with a smile that made her melt. She skimmed at his body, he was wearing a navy v neck discretely showing his defined chest muscles and black jeans that fitted him all to well.

"Where are you going?" Elena looked away, afraid to tell him, but she needed to get out of here.

"I'm - I don't know but I kind of need to get out of here" she pulled a worried face, afraid that he would try to convince her to stay, the thought of trying to actually learn things and concentrate for the entirety of the day was too much of a chore, she just needed space, somewhere to think.

"I see.." Stefan played with a book page that had been turned over, fixing it back into place for a moment before asking her a question he was not sure if he should ask.

"I could take you somewhere if you'd like Elena?"

"Where?" she asked reluctantly, not even considering why he would want to cut class too, maybe it was for the same reasons as her, maybe he wanted to get away as well.

"It's not far, you'd really have to see it to understand"

"Okay" she agreed deciding to go with her instincts and trust him. Go with a vampire to an unknown destination for the afternoon without anyone else knowing where she had gone. Yeah that was a good idea she thought.

* * *

><p>"Wow" Elena gasped when they passed the clearing of the forest and to a secluded area of land covered in overgrown grass, complemented by different types of flowers. Stefan guided her to a small path that seemed like it wasn't used much, many of the plants were beginning to crowd the small dusty path, making it less visible.<p>

Stefan hadn't said much on the way, he mostly walked with his hands in his pockets, looking back when she fell behind slightly but always remaining close, they exchanged a few glances and smiled at each other, a comfortable silence that Elena loved, she hated forcing conversation to fill the awkward silences between people. That mindless chatter about things that people weren't really interested in, she mostly would do it when she thought people might think she's boring, like at school or at the grill. With Stefan though, she knew he didn't really mind, somehow he knew she just needed time and space, someone just to keep her upright during the days. A safety rope helping her climb perhaps.

Finally she could see where the path ended, Stefan sat at the edge of a small river removing his socks, rolling up his jeans and dipping his feet in the cool water. The sun was high, and it was warm, but still a cool breeze kept it pleasant enough to walk and enjoy it.

Elena sat near the bank, laying her jacket down to sit on, watching Stefan as he knelt down to watch fish move around him in the water. He really did see the world differently from others, she has never once seen Matt, Tyler or even Jeremy come to a river and so timidly enjoy the elements, letting the water run through his fingers, watching carefully as the wildlife gathered around him when the quiet resettled. Elena rested her head back, letting the sun work on her skin for a few moments, feeling for once she could really relax. This was a good idea she thought, this is really nice.

"Here" Stefan sat next to her and handed her a petunia.

"Thanks" she smiled, "There my favourite" Stefan smiled at this, he knew they were her favourite, that was part of the reason he had brought her here in the first place.

"This is so perfect" and again those words sounded strangely familiar to Stefan, he remembered when they would come here and she would say that. He wanted to hold her hand; he wanted to show her that it was only perfect because she was there with him, and he loved that place because they used to share it together and no one else.

"What are you thinking Stefan?" as though she could tell that he was deep in thought, he turned only to see her staring right back at him, she wasn't nervous anymore, she held her own back in her gaze like she had made peace with Damon last night. It made him shudder seeing her eyes piercing into his.

"Honestly, I'm thinking this is perfect too, because your here with me" it sounded cheesy but she didn't care, because it sounded so sincere and he seemed heartbroken after saying it. He looked away, shy and scared of what she may think. Afraid that she would run because he had just opened up to her.

She placed a hand on his that was resting on the grass next to her, deciding that he needed it, that he needed someone to know he was hurting and she was there for him. Stefan looked at their hands for a moment, hoping this wasn't a dream, her touch alone made him flutter above them and watch as his perfect angel was returning to him.

Suddenly Elena wanted more, touching him wasn't enough, she wanted to be closer. She turned her fact to his and looked in his eyes, her heart beating so fast, his gaze that retuned was intense and lustful.

"You make me nervous "she whispered, almost laughing at it, knowing he could probably hear her heart pounding against her chest. And she wondered for a minute if he could see her lips shaking in their close proximity.

"You have no idea" Stefan tried as he shook his head in disbelief, how beautiful she was, suddenly she was looking at his lips, and she couldn't hold it any longer. Instantly, she pressed her lips on his. And they kissed, like it was their first time.

Stefan gently stroked his thumb across her cheek and pulled away, savouring every last second of her lips on his. Her eyes remained closed for a moment, and he tried to read her. She leaned back to kiss him again, as though she wasn't sure about something, like she wanted to know.

She pressed her lips against his and he eagerly returned, his hands running through her hair, while hers dragged across his jaw, breathing heavily, bodies moving involuntarily closer, lips crushed together and bruised in unison.

Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at him like she could see him, like she felt so much in those few seconds of contact that made her delirious.

"Have we done this before?" she asked, confused, still lingering close to his lips, afraid to move.

Stefan was afraid to answer, afraid to shift away from her body, to act and hope.

"What makes you think that?" she drew away from him, she seemed shaken, confused, she didn't know how she had let this happen, it felt so right, and he didn't even have to say two words for him to make her feel that way.

"It just feels...right" Stefan nodded, knowing what she was thinking, what she was feeling, the confusion inside herself that she couldn't remedy.

"Listen, I won't say anything to Damon if you don't want me to" offering her a resolve to her predicament, but it was tearing him up inside that she may decide at any moment that her and Damon was the answer and not him.

Elena nodded reluctantly, her brain telling her that Damon would never have to know, he would never find out, they were meant to be. But her heart was telling her, Stefan, being with Stefan was right. Elena felt a weird sensation near her chest, she moved her hand to her necklace, feeling it tremble slightly by no cause that she could see, making her skin under it tingle and heat up.

"Uh what the hell" she began to remove it.

"No!" Stefan tried to stop her realizing that she was taking it off.

"Why" she asked laughing from his reaction, but still placing her hands to her sides again,

"That was weird...my chain was, moving or something" Stefan got up and offered his hand to her.

"Come on, we better get out of here, it's getting late" he smiled, and she took his hand willingly, but never let go, she wound her fingers through his and they walked together, but this time they talked, they talked like nothing else mattered, about everything and everything, and Elena felt normal, she felt like, she remembered a few things, like she wasn't stuck for words anymore, maybe the walk had helped she thought, or maybe, it was Stefan.

**Yay Stelena kisses, it seems like years. What did you think? We have to remember Damon is still being all in love with her too, I hope he keeps his hands off her ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the reviews you guys, I just want to answer a few questions for some of my lovely readers**

** Sparkleyangel: Elena's necklace has a spell bound to it, and when something happens to her that reminds her of the past the spell on the necklace is trying to break through her compulsion. Sorry I hope its not too confusing, its difficult to write it sometimes, thanks for the feedback xx**

** ICURAQT2: there will be remembering but still angst in the next two chapters, that's all i can give away, haha. P.S i want a new chapter from you! :p**

** TheInstantClassic: Your comment made me laugh for at least 5minutes, so thankyou hahaha, but don't worry i am a stelena shipper and this is a stelena story :D**

**Enjoy you guys x**

* * *

><p>10 minutes, ten minutes ago Stefan was supposed to meet her after class, those minutes seemed to drag on, hoping Bonnie and Caroline wouldn't run past and try and talk to her. She had let this fight go on for too long now and she knew that, but Elena wanted answers and whenever she asked, there was just silence, a deafening silence that enraged her.<p>

_Come on Stefan_ as she chucked some old algebra notes in to the nearby dust bin. She and Stefan were starting to make their rendezvous a daily ritual. They had been close at the river but Stefan withdrew usually around school, which was fine with her, it didn't bother Elena, thinking about things lately seemed like a chore anyway, fuzzy remnants of memories and emotions were something that was best not to deal with lately.

"Hey" Elena swung around.

"Hey there you are" he smiled; she loved that smile, the one that curved into his cheeks even though he was trying to force it back.

"Sorry, I was chatting to Caroline"

"Oh" she said lowly looking down at her shoes, knowing what was coming next.

"Listen, you have every right to be angry, and maybe someday, you'll understand that maybe Caroline has her own reasons for keeping things from you" Elena was pleased he wasn't trying to convince her to reconcile with Caroline and Bonnie, but she didn't want to explain why either.

"I brought you something" Stefan reached in his bag and handed her a journal, it didn't look like the ones you would find in any stationary shop, it looked old, maybe from his own collection that he had on reserve, but it had never been used. It was beautiful, a single piece of thick brown leather wrapped around hundreds of pages with stitching along the spine holding the papers in place.

"Stefan" she was shocked, she ran her fingers across the soft leather, admiring how sweet and subtle this gift was, she was honestly lost for words.

"I know you lost your journal" that wasn't really a lie, when Elena had been compelled they hid her journals in the attic so she wouldn't read and remember any of the things she may have written about, things that were forgotten, things about Stefan.

"So I found this old thing in my room and thought of you, maybe you could start writing again"

"Stefan, it's beautiful, you didn't have to"

Elena said, her voice loosing volume and quivering as he pushed a strand of hair from her face and rested his thumb across her cheek; Elena honestly thought her knees would buckle then and there. If one touch could do that to her she wondered what other things would be like.

"It's nothing really" he smiled at her again, noticing her reaction to his touch against her skin, he wondered for a second if it was a mistake, but then he saw her face and knew it was okay, her smile said more than any words could.

"Okay, thanks, really"

"So, it's nice out, do you want to go for a walk?"

"Sure"

* * *

><p>At the Salvatore mansion Damon was sleepily awakening from yet another night of his bourbon infested blood drinking sorority girl cocktails. He lifted his arm attempting not to wake the slumbering half naked blonde from her place in his bed <em>why can't they just leave after <em>he cursed under his breath. He sneaked out of the bed searching for some pants and made his way downstairs.

Damon snapped out of his bad mood realizing he had the entire house to himself and an attractive young blonde to compel for the day, maybe this wouldn't be such a bad day after all. He danced down the stairs, jeans half buckled and his shirt from last night unbuttoned, with remnants of blood still visible near his collar.

"Thank the lord Jayzis" he howled in a southern accent as he reached for the bottle of bourbon on the fireplace. He threw back the bottle mid polka dance, until his eyes met another man in the corner of the parlour.

"Enjoying yourself?" the man said casually.

Damon nearly choked on his swig of whisky and coughed it all over himself, trickles falling off his chin as he stood there completely astonished.

"Klaus!" Damon made a run for the door in super speed, only to be blocked by a pair of hands gripping his neck and viciously lifting him in the air.

"Now now now, I was just checking up on the progress around here" Klaus set him back on his feet slowly.

"I see you and Elena still haven't made up since your little quarrel at the grill, tut tut tut. Can't have that now can we".

Damon stood, already knowing what Klaus was going to do next, his stomach turned.

"Maybe you should get your own girlfriend instead of worrying about mine, as you can see I have no trouble in that department" Damon motioned to the upstairs stair case where the woman was still sound asleep in his room.

"Maybe Caroline?" Damon feigned thought, pacing in front of Klaus, rubbing his chin and squinting his eyes.

"Oh that's right she hates you" he smirked, taking pride on how this subject really got to Klaus.

"I'm working on that silly boy, I always win in the end"

And with that Klaus grabbed Damon by the opened cuffs of his shirt. Damon struggled, but it was no use, Klaus was much stronger, he grabbed his hair and pulled his face in line with his vision. Damon could feel the compulsion already, and Klaus hadn't even said anything yet, his eyes were connected now, their minds one.

"You will tell Elena your sorry" Damon repeated the words, now a rag doll hanging over Klaus, his body swaying in the air.

"You will make it up to her" Klaus smiled as every word was returned to him from Damon's mouth, and he dropped him to the floor.

"Here you go" Klaus took a mouthful of bourbon before handing it to Damon who was still coming back to the room, his mind confused and flustered.

"You're going to need it more than me"

* * *

><p>"I didn't give you that so you could ignore me" Stefan shouted to her from across the stream, holding some unusual rocks he had collected from the water.<p>

Elena put the journal down, leaving her pen in the page she had stopped scribbling in.

"You're in a funny mood today" she realised he was a bit looser, like he had let something go around her, Stefan being himself was something she enjoyed seeing.

She supposed she had also changed around him, he had changed her lately, she felt stronger around, confident and in control. He made her feel good, and sometimes his presence alone brought her that stability.

"Why are you over there?" she asked watching him as he sat on the other side of the bank, lying on the grass with his legs still dipped in the water. Still no answer.

"Hey?" she half laughed, half wondering has he heard her, or was he ignoring her.

She slipped her pumps off and rolled her jeans up.

"Stefan!" he kicked some water on her using his feet that were still in the stream

"arggghhh" she screamed, and kicked twice as much back at him soaking his t shirt and he got up suddenly and tried to catch her as she ran away giggling.

Elena managed to get one more splash at Stefan before his arms engulfed her and they both fell in the water laughing together, completely saturated.

"Would you rather me be dark and brooding?" his arms were still around her as they lay in the shallow stream, Elena turned her head to meet Stefan, she was half lying on his chest half in the cool water that was slowly moving past them with the current. But all she could feel were his secure arms around her, his taut chest move against her back. It sent tingles down her spine.

"No" she whispered. Stefan was looking in her eyes and they were just staring at each other, like they were once able to forever ago. And he smiled at her and brushed a hair from her face before meeting her lips.

This time Stefan didn't hold back, when he kissed her this time, it reminded him of Elena when she knew him, when she understood everything about him. Her caring, gentle hands curling around his neck and dragging her fingers through his hair.

Elena let out a gasp as he moved his lips off hers to move to her cheek, she let out a noise that should have been 'no' but wasn't anything that made sense. He Held her face in his hands so he could move down her cheek to her jaw and her neck, Elena could feel those kisses like they were all over her body, even in that place that made her angry, the place where she was lost for words and memories.

"Stefan" she mumbled needing to say something but not finding anything to say before she crumbled under his wonderful lips.

"Ohh Elena" he sighed into her neck in a deep husky voice before meeting her lips again, but it wasn't as slow and gentle as the last time, but that felt right too, and he tightened his arms around her.

Stefan kissed her harder again, and this time Elena wanted him too. She put more force in her grasp than before, and it felt too right. To bring his body as close as possible to hers and slowly they rolled into the water, making Elena tense from the cold and Stefan laughed at her reaction.

"Sorry" he whispered helping her up.

"Me too" because it was true, they had both carried away, but it felt so right. Elena forgot for a few seconds how to restrain herself around him, she wished he never stopped because the feeling was so good.

"Come on let me take you home before you freeze" he grabbed her hand and kissed it, smirking at her when he realised just how flushed she was, and her hair ragged across her shoulders, like a drowned cat.

"Thank you Mr. Salvatore" as she hopped out of the water and dried her feet on the grass to slip her pumps back on.

Elena swung through her front door, still high from her time with Stefan, remembering his hands through her hair, his lips burning the skin on her neck, she had never felt anything like that before, but somehow she had. It was impossible, when he kissed her hard, it was like coming home, it was like something in her body responded to it and she was helpless under it.

Elena made her way up the stairs and to her room, she could see a shadow near her bed, when she flicked the light on there he was.

"Damon?"


End file.
